Le manuel du Bonheur ?
by Ba-chan powa
Summary: Un nouveau sensei, des histoires de coeur...Mais bien sûr des combats et de l'humour.Bon le résumé est nul mais si vous êtes défenseur du Narusaku alors cliquez!Dédicace à ma ptite lapinou pour qui j'ai écrit cette fic.Fanfiction bientôt à son terme.
1. Chapter 1

Couples: NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KibaHina, NejiTenten et quelques autres que vous découvrirez plus tard.

Les personnages sont bien à Masashi Kishimoto mais ça m'empêche pas de les martyriser :p. Un seul perso m'appartient mais vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 3 (d'après quelqu'un il ressemble à Mary Sue dans Goldorak mais je jure que ce n'est pas volontaire mais malheureusement il est trop tard pour le changer, j'y tiens trop)

Happy End normalement et quelques spoilers je pense.

Pas de lemon et autres mais quelques sous-entendus.

Les perso ont environ 17 ans.

Je rappelle que ceci est une histoire! Ce n'est pas sérieux et je n'ai pas pour prétention d'égaler l'auteur ou un écrivain. C'est juste fait pour passer un bon moment donc ce n'est pas forcément fidèle à tout l'univers de Naruto ou à la réalité, mais c'est le principe d'une histoire non? Admettre le temps d'un récit des choses peu probable ou pas totalement logique.

* * *

_«Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu as toujours été seul, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers et la douleur qu'on ressent! Laisse-moi Naruto!»_

Le cri dans le rêve réveilla Naruto en sursaut. Il était en sueur (petit plaisir perso mdr), encore ce cauchemar il le faisait chaque nuit depuis le combat contre Sasuke (entre deux rêves concernant un plongeon dans un énorme bol de ramen avec double ration de porc).

_«Ca fait trois ans maintenant qu'il prononcé ces mots mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier,_ pensa-t-il et ses yeux s'assombrirent rien qu'en y repensant.Il frappa du poing contre le mur_: j'aurai dû te le dire, j'aurais dû te dire que en te perdant je comprenais ce tu ressentais et que je ne m'étais jamais senti seul depuis que nous étions amis, tu devrais être à mes côtés aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions combattre ensemble et nous aurions vaincu l'Akatsuki.»_

Naruto se calma un peu et se recoucha, le réveil indiquait 4h30.

* * *

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dongggggggggggg. 

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Sakura sonnait devant chez Naruto mais elle n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse pourtant elle était sûre qu'il était là car il n'était pas passé chez Ichiraku comme tout les matins depuis son retour.

_-Cet idiot est sourd comme un pot_, enrageait-elle, _NARUTO VIENS M'OUVRIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Elle hurla si fort que tout les passants s'arrêtèrent pour voir son show (je m'en prends un peu à Sakura parce qu'elle m'a un peu agacé). Elle se calma extérieurement mais elle bouillait à l'intérieur, elle prit une grande respiration et… fit voler en éclat la serrure. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, aucune trace de Naruto nulle part et aucun bruit non plus. Elle fouilla toutes les pièces et ouvrit la dernière porte qui était celle de la chambre. Naruto était là profondément endormi, le visage inondé de lumière, sur le coup Sakura resta bouche bée en le voyant et elle rosit légèrement. Mais elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_«Ce mec est une feignasse qui passe son temps à dormir pendant que tout le monde bosse et en plus il veut devenir le prochain Hokage, je vais te le bouger moi!»_

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule dans le but de le secouer pour le réveiller mais se ravisa en voyant le visage de Naruto: des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle l'entendait appeler:_«__Sasuke! Reste avec nous je veux te ramener! Je l'ai promis à Sakura, je l'aime tant tu sais j'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse et toi aussi je veux que toi soit heureux alors reviens!»_

Sakura resta interdite, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Naruto avouer clairement ses sentiments envers elle.

* * *

C'est la première fic de ce style que je fais et que j'adapte pour ma Lapinou de 13 ans, d'habitude mes histoires sont plus adultes et sur des shojos ou des animes que je connais bien donc Naruto ne rentre pas dans ces deux catégories! en plus j'ai dû respecter une trame donnée donc encore plus dure mais je vais essayer de relever ce défi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Comme on me l'a fait remarquer effectivement plusieurs coquilles se sont glissées dans mon texte durant le transfert des documents donc je les corrige. Je sais que les chapitres du départ sont court mais c'est voulu! Vers le 9, ils sont bien plus long (environ 7 pages) donc pas la peine de dire "c'est trop court!" je le sais!

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil: 

_«ARGH!!!! __C'EST__ PAS VRAI! DEJA! SAKURA VA ME TUER!!!»_

Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et sortit de chez lui, tout en avalant des ramens dans lesquelles il avait oublié d'ajouter l'eau chaude, il se précipita vers le lieu de l'entrainement. Il arriva enfin complètement essoufflé:

_«Désolé pour le retard Sakura-chan..._ _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?»_

Devant lui se tenaient évidement Sakura qui avait l'air furieuse, Sai qui comme d'habitude feuilletait un livre de savoir-vivre pour savoir quoi dire à Naruto; mais aussi: Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten et Lee.

_«Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? A ton avis on n'est pas venu faire un bouquet!_ Ino était tellement énervée que la veine de son front ressortait

_-Du calme Ino. Toute cette agitation me fatigue. Naruto c'est à cause de toi qu'on attend tous là depuis des heures._

_-Shikamaru a raison cette conduite n'est pas digne d'un ninja,_ déclama Lee_, d'ailleurs en t'attendant j'ai eu le temps de faire 3000 pompes._ Il leva le pouce:_ J'ai vraiment la classe!_

_-C'est vrai ça fait des heures qu'on est planté là et comme nous sommes tous là on a pensé que nous n'en saurions plus qu'une fois la bande au complet! _Expliqua Kiba.

_-Et évidement toi tu arrives avec plus de trois heures de retard!_ S'indigna Tenten

_-Ouais j'ai même plus un seul paquet de chips._

_-Tu pourrais être plus sérieux parfois,_ ajouta Neji.

_-Le manuel dit que c'est presque une insulte d'être aussi en retard et que ça arrive souvent aux ratés, _dit Sai complètement inexpressif

Hinata et Shino: «…»

_-Oh ça va je n'y peux rien je ne pouvais pas deviner mais maintenant je suis là alors pourquoi il ne se passe toujours rien?_

_-Ah tu es enfin arrivé Naruto, très bien alors nous allons pouvoir vous dire pourquoi nous vous avons tous réunis ici._

Naruto tourna la tête devant lui se tenait Kakashi, mais aussi Kurénai, Gai et Yamato. Derrière eux se tenaient Shizune, Jiraya et Tsunade.

_-Waouh ça doit être important même la vieille s'est déplacée!_

_-Je te demande pardon?!? _Tsunade semblait sur le point d'exploser

_-Naruto tu n'as toujours aucun style, _soupira Jiraya.

_-Bon après ce petit intermède permettez nous de vous annoncer pourquoi nous vous avons tous réunis. Nous allons vous présenter votre nouveau chef d'équipe qui est aussi votre nouveau sensei,_ reprit Kakashi.

_-Je vous présente Miko. _Tsunade se tourna d'un quart de tour et désigna la nouvelle arrivante.

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée en se demandant si l'Hokage et les sensei ne leur faisaient pas une mauvaise blague.

* * *

Les blablas de Ba-chan: Et voilà deux chapitres de poster que j'ai dû remanier parce que moi j'avais mis plein de couleurs et que là y a pas. Allez une ptite review pour avoir la suite ou juste dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 est tout petit mais la suite sera beaucoup plus longue.

* * *

Ils étaient complètement incrédules, devant eux se tenaient une petite fille d'environ 5 ans avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Enchanté tout le monde j'espère que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble!_

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Naruto qui mit les pieds dans le plat:

_-Vous vous fichez de nous? Vous voulez que cette gamine nous enseigne des choses mais nous sommes devenus genin à sa naissance c'est une blague?_

L'ensemble du groupe acquiesça, gêné, aux paroles du blond.

_-Bien si quelqu'un d'autre veut exprimer subtilement son opinion qu'il prenne la parole, _soupira Kakashi.

A ces mots un brouhaha général débuta et des mots tels que: «idiotie», «pas de temps à perdre» et «on se moque de qui» fusèrent.

_-SILENCE! Si vous pensez que vous êtes beaucoup plus doués que moi comme ninjas alors attaquaient moi tous en même temps et si l'un de vous arrive à me maintenir immobilisée pendant 15 secondes alors je n'aurais rien à vous enseigné. Qui est pour?_

Fin de mini chapitre, on dirait plus une transition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Les doigts dans le nez?**

Aucun d'eux ne put réprimer un grand éclat de rire, ponctué de «pitié c'est trop drôle», «j'en peux plus assez», «je vais mourir de rire», «elle est trop marrante cette gamine», «quel numéro».

_-Elle nous a bien détendus, bon maintenant si on allait manger, j'ai faim._

_-Je pensais que les ninjas de Konoha étaient de fiers combattants mais il semblerait que votre réputation était surfaite. Tout ce que j'ai devant moi c'est: un frimeur, un grand front, une truie, un aimant à insectes, une trouillarde, deux chienchiens à leur mémère, une niaise, des gros sourcils, un gros, un feignant, des yeux de biches et un dico ambulant. Vous êtes ridicules et pathétiques._

A chaque surnom l'intéressé se retournait d'un bloc, bouillant de rage. Les sensei avaient maintenant devant eux: Naruto écumant de rage, Sakura prête à détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Ino sur le point d'exploser, Shino grouillant d'insectes menaçants, Hinata au bord des larmes, Kiba et Akamaru montrant les dents et grognant, Tenten serrant les poings, Lee sous le choc, Choji en train de se transformer en monstre, Shikamaru furieux, Neji lançant un regard noir et Sai cherchant dans son dictionnaire le sens des paroles de Miko. (Ouf c'était long mais si des surnoms vous donnent un doute sur l'identité du perso j'ai gardé le même ordre ici pour les réactions).

_-Très bien_, cria Naruto, _On va te montrer sale gamine qu'il ne faut pas nous chercher!_

Et, d'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent sur elle et là… heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas parce que sinon nos amis seraient tous morts!

L'hécatombe commença:

En premier, Sakura qui lança un poing rempli de chakra en direction de l'enfant qui l'évita en se décalant légèrement et notre amie s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle fonçait droit dans un arbre où sa main resta bloquée.

Ensuite Kiba et Akamaru lancèrent leur célèbre Morsure de l'homme-bête, d'un mouvement rapide Miko attrapa le chien en pleine action, bondit en l'air et l'hypnotisa. Kiba, resté au sol, récupéra Akamaru que la gamine, toujours en l'air (vous comprendrez comment elle fait plus tard), venait de lâcher. _«Ca va mon chien?Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Akamaru lâche ma main! Je ne suis pas un steak! La saleté! Elle lui fait croire que j'étais de la viande!» « Bravo Kiba tu as compris»_ ricana le petit démon avec une voix d'ange.

Sans préambule, Ino se jeta sur elle pour l'étrangler, pensant profiter d'un moment d'inattention, mais la fillette n'eut aucun mal à lui immobiliser les mains et la plongea la tête la première dans la terre.

Shino voulut lancer ses insectes à l'attaque mais il sentit soudain quelque chose de collant et sucré le recouvrir.DU MIEL! Ses insectes changèrent de direction et se jetèrent sur lui, le rendant ainsi inapte à combattre.

Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et se mit en position. Miko s'approcha d'elle, parant au passage l'attaque de Neji à qui elle trafiqua le Byâkugan et maintenant il voyait les gens comme s'ils étaient nus, ce qui le perturba énormément. _«Hinata désolé de ce que je vais faire»_ et elle la poussa, la faisant ainsi atterrir dans les bras de Naruto, lorsqu'elle en prit conscience elle s'évanouit: _«Wouah! Qu'est-ce que tu as Hinata?»_ cria-t-il.

Tenten bondit avec un parchemin en mains mais elle se retrouva entourée à l'intérieur.

Sai dit: _«Bon comme ce que tu as dit est vrai je pense que je vais te regarder battre les autres.» «Sage décision.»._ Sourires de bakas

Choji et Shikamaru attaquèrent ensemble grâce à la technique de l'ombre de ce dernier qui la paralysa pendant que Choji se mettait en boule pour attaquer mais Shikamaru s'aperçut qu'il était placé de telle façon que, quand elle esquiva l'attaque de Choji, il se prit son attaque de plein fouet les rendant hors d'état de nuire tous les deux car quand Choji qui pouvait encore combattre se releva il vit la gamine engloutir la dernière chips du paquet.

Lee dit avec des larmes dans les yeux _«Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas frapper une enfant»._ Pendant qu'il se donnait en spectacle, Miko le frappa par derrière, _«Pardon Gai sensei»_ puis il s'évanouit.

Il ne restait que Naruto qui finissait de préparer son Rasengan et se jeta sur Miko, une fois son clone disparu, mais celle-ci s'appuya sur ses épaules et passa derrière lui et lui fit enfoncer son attaque dans le sol puis elle l'attrapa par les aisselles (Miko-Hulk mdr) et enfonça son derrière dans le trou qu'il venait lui-même de creuser. _«Je suis encore en état de te vaincre_, hurla-t-il, _hé mais j'arrive pas à me lever!»_

Le spectacle était navrant et les sensei y assistaient avec un air atterré et amusé.Naruto tentait désespérément d'extraire ses fesses du sol sans succès, tout comme Ino sa tête car elle ressemblait maintenant à une autruche. Hinata était toujours au sol, le visage cramoisi et murmurant: _«mon dieu les bras de Naruto»,_ Lee était également au sol et pleurait_ «J'ai échoué, je ne suis plus digne d'être un ninja. Je vais faire 5000 pompes pour me punir!»._ Shino s'était jeté dans la rivière la plus proche pour se débarrasser du miel qui le recouvrait et avait encore des insectes qui l'entouraient pendant qu'il frottait ses vêtements. Tenten roulait au sol sans réussir à se dépêtrer du rouleau, à côté Neji, la tête dans les mains, ne savait que faire pour stopper son Byâkugan. Sakura criait en vain et avait maintenant, à cause d'une tentative désespérée, les deux mains bloquées dans le tronc. Choji, anéanti, continuait sa litanie: _«La dernière chips! Pourquoi tant de cruauté!»._ Shikamaru implorait _«Faites moi descendre!»_ car il se trouvait accroché par le boxer à la branche d'un arbre. Enfin Kiba courrait au milieu de tout le monde avec toujours Akamaru accroché à sa main.

Sai prit alors la parole: _«Je crois que tu peux descendre maintenant Miko»._

Tous arrêtèrent de s'agiter à ces mots et virent la Miko qui se trouvait au milieu d'eux disparaitre pendant qu'une autre descendait d'un arbre tout proche.

Il y eut un blanc. Kakashi rompit le silence: _«Bon je crois que vous allez devoir accepter ce nouveau sensei, Miko-chan peux-tu les libérer s'il te plait?»_

_-Pas de problème! Et pour me faire pardonner je vous invite tous chez Ichigaku!_

* * *

Les Blablas de Ba-chan: et voilà un chapitre de plus de posté, pour l'instant j'en ai écrit 17 et j'en ai prévu entre 25 et 30. 

-j'espère qu'il vous aura fait rire car j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus ( surtt pr la position finale des perso, j'ai bcp cherché). Bon je vous promets que le 5 sera là dans la semaine. Je m'excuse humblement aux perso de Naruto pour les avoir martyrisé. JE VOUS AIME TOUS TRES FORT PARDON!!!  
-Pourquoi tu nous martyrise alors? Et quand est-ce que je sors avec Sakura moi?  
-Bientôt promis! Tu verras t'auras droit à une belle scène d'amour.  
-Hé personne me demande mon avis!  
-Oh tais-toi c'est moi qui commande!


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews:** D'abord merci à ceux qui en ont laissé ça fait toujours plaisir! (allez sombrons dans l'illégalité puisque c'est interdit)

**Taru: **Je suis contente que quelqu'un aime mon humour lol, ça permet de se sentir moins seule XD, sinon Naruto moins con euh... honnêtement je pense que c'est dans ça nature... mais on l'aime quand même!

_Naruto: Hé je suis pas si idiot que ça!_

_Moi: -.-_

_Naruto: Ouin!! T'es trop méchante!_

_Moi: Hum bon on enchaine..._

**Cyril: **Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira!

_Naruto: Pitié arrêtez de lire la fic de cette sadique_

_Moi: Naruto arrêtes de parasiter mon temps de parole ou je transforme l'histoire en deathfic!_

_Naruto: Ok d'accord je me tais._

_Moi: ça c'est de l'autorité!_

**Minamino01: **Merci d'avoir fait disparaitre ma phobie des fantômes lol, j'espère que cette suite va aussi en "jeter un max" (hihihi ego qui devient surdimensionner).

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Arrêtez de me fixer!**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Miko posa ses baguettes, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir une grosse part de ramens, devant les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

_-Quoi pourquoi vous me fixez tous comme ça? J'ai un truc sur le visage? Mangez vos plats ça va être froid._

Naruto finit par exposer ce que tout le monde pensait:

_-Comment une si petite fille peut être aussi forte? Tu nous as massacrés alors qu'on fait partie de l'élite de Konoha._

_-Ahaha! L'élite de Konoha! Naruto, on m'avait dit que tu étais très vantard mais à ce point, je n'aurais jamais cru._

Naruto rougit, vexé.

_-Bon d'accord, mais on est quand même assez fort on a accompli des missions de rang A et quelques missions de rang S alors c'est qu'on n'est pas si mauvais non?_

_-Mais bien sûr que vous êtes fort seulement maintenant en t'écoutant et en vous ayant vu combattre je comprends pourquoi vos sensei ont fait appel à moi._

_-Et pourquoi?_

_-Parce que vous avez tendance à être trop prétentieux vous m'avez sous-estimée à cause de mon âge et vous avez perdu, vous en avez presque oublié le travail d'équipe et vous avez laissé votre colère et vos sentiments prendre le dessus. Vous ne pouviez pas gagner!_

_-Tu as raison je l'admets et tu as eu une façon très concrète de nous le montrer nous sommes mort… de honte! _déclara Sakura.

_-J'ai fait ça parce que je sais que maintenant vous avez deux missions à remplir: ramener votre compagnon et protéger Naruto de l'Akatsuki. Ces deux missions mettent évidemment en jeux vos sentiments mais ils doivent vous rendre plus fort et c'est pour ça que je suis là._

* * *

_  
__Naruto: Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un boulet dans ce chapitre?  
__Moi: Parce que tu l'es un peu mdr!  
__Naruto: Quoi? je vais te taper!  
__Moi: Attention si tu m'embêtes je fais venir Miko-chan._


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: -.-"

Moi: Quoi?

Naruto: T'es encore là?

Moi: Oui et tu en as pour un moment à me supporter!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6: Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant**

_-Mais tu es qui exactement? Une espèce de surdouée?_ demanda notre blondinet.

_-Je ne suis pas du tout surdouée! J'ai un niveau moyen et puis tu sais je ne suis pas aussi petite que j'en ai l'air!_

_-Non c'est vrai? T'as quel âge?_

_-J'ai quatre ans alors tu vois je n'ai rien d'un génie._

Le groupe regardait l'enfant, juchée sur une pile de coussins pour accéder au comptoir, qui leur disait des choses complètement dingues.

_-Arrête de les taquiner Miko-chan_, dit Kakashi, qui venait d'arriver, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_-Mais Nii-chan c'est trop dôle et puis je leur dis des choses vraies aussi._

_-C'est votre sœur, sensei?_ hurlèrent les ninjas.

_-Euh non, pas par le sang, mais je connais Miko depuis sa naissance. Son père était un très vieil ami à moi et je connaissais sa mère._

_-Tu es orpheline?_ S'apitoya Sakura.

_-Oui mais je n'avais qu'un an quand c'est arrivé, mon histoire n'est pas intéressante de toute façon… Bon j'ai payé, je vais vous laisser._

Elle sauta à terre et, avant de partir, lança:

_-Rendez –vous à sept heures au même endroit que ce matin. On commencera l'entrainement et en particulier on parlera de vos points faibles. Ah j'allais oublier: Naruto! J'avais dit un bol par personne donc tu paieras les autres._

_-Quoi! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté?_

_-Pour t'apprendre à respecter ton sensei, même si elle a ressemble à une gamine de 4 ans_, elle tira la langue et partit.

_-C'est quelqu'un qui a un cœur d'or, dans quelques temps vous ne pourrez plus vous passer d'elle_, déclara Kakashi.

Les ninjas, qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient restés muets, s'enflammèrent. Naruto, en tête, critiquait l'enfant et ils partirent tous en grommelant.

Kakashi se pencha sur son bol:

_-Oui je suis sûr que toi le premier, Naruto, tu l'adoreras parce tu n'imagines pas l'importance qu'elle a dans ta vie._

Le lendemain, la fine équipe arriva de différents endroits vers le point de rendez-vous en baillant et en discutant.

Arrivés à hauteur de l'endroit, ils aperçurent Miko, perchée en haut d'un rocher, et devant elle s'étendait diverses machines qui semblaient former un parcours.

_-Ohayo tout le monde._

_-Ohayo Miko-sensei._

_-Bon je vais d'abord vous exposez vos points faibles pour que tous ensemble vous puissiez y faire face et ensuite on mettra tout ça en pratique._

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures quand l'enfant annonça la fin de l'entrainement. Ils étaient tous épuisés mais ils comprenaient maintenant parfaitement pourquoi elle était devenue leur sensei et les paroles de Kakashi. Miko savait comment tirer le meilleur d'une équipe et exploiter tous les atouts de chacun. Elle n'avait arrêté l'entrainement que quand tous avaient été capables de l'immobiliser ou de la toucher. Elle avait fait preuve de patience et, même si elle avait un humour un peu spécial, elle était très drôle. La bande se sentait maintenant en confiance avec elle.

_-Bon vous vous êtes tous bien débrouillés vous méritez une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain nous verrons ce que nous ferons, reposez-vous._

_-Bien sensei, à demain!_

Après avoir dit ça, Sakura s'affaissa complètement épuisée.

_-Sakura! Ca va?_ S'inquiéta Naruto.

Tous ses amis l'entouraient, Miko lui prit le pouls:

_-C'est à cause des techniques tu as complètement épuisé tout ton chakra. Bon Naruto, comme tu as encore la forme, raccompagne-là. Tous les autres allez-vous coucher!_

_-Bien sensei!_

Tous se dirigèrent vers le village. Puis quand Sakura put se lever, Naruto la soutint et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers sa maison.

Miko les regarda s'éloigner.

_-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant._

_-Oh Sai!?! Tu m'as fait peur!_

_-Désolé, mais je peux dire quelque chose?_

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Sakura n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser autant de justu médicaux et Ino, qui allait assez bien, habite plus près de chez elle._

Miko se tourna vers lui en souriant:

_-Sakura n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser autant de justu et Ino et elle sont voisines, mais je préfère que Naruto raccompagne Sakura._

_-Tu aimes beaucoup Naruto._

_-C'est parce que c'est quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi._

* * *

**Flash back:**

_-Dis, dis tu es vraiment d'accord avec le mariage arrangé par nos parents? Nous ne sommes que des enfants._

_-Mais je sais que tu seras toujours la seule fille que j'aime parce que tu es spéciale pour moi._

_-O///O_

_-Toi aussi tu es spécial pour moi._

Les deux enfants échangèrent un mini bisou.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve.

* * *

Les blablas de Ba-chan: Voilà le chapitre 6, comme vous pouvez le constater il n'y a aucuuuuuuuun suspense. 

Naruto: C'est quoi la suite?

Ba-chan: Toi et Sakura, seuls tous les deux alors que tu la raccompagnes chez elle ... Ah! Naruto s'est évanoui! Ne nous lâche pas, la fic n'est pas finie! Bon une petite review pendant que je réanime Naruto svp.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms sur le chapitre 6.

_Réponses aux coms:_

**La 5ème tempête: **ben voilà tu vas savoir ce qui va leur arriver enfin j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Nadeishiko: **c'est fait exprès que tu captes rien, je veux que vous vous posiez plein de questions. Et posez les moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos réactions. Profites de ce nouveau chapitre ;)

**Alors petite précision avant de commencer les pensées sont en "...", les dialogues en italiques et les flash-back (en plus d'être indiqués) sont séparés du reste du texte par un trait vertical

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Le poids des sentiments

Sakura et Naruto marchaient en silence.

_"Pourquoi tu ne dis rien parle moi, je t'en prie Naruto donne-moi la possibilité de répondre à tes sentiments."_

_"Il faut que je dise quelque chose sinon je perdrais son amitié et, même si c'est peu, savoir que j'ai au moins ça me rend heureux. Il faut que je parle mais nous sommes si proches que je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser."_

_-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester aussi calme Naruto._

_-C'est parce que ce moment est précieux pour moi._

Sakura rougit et elle s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour son compagnon.

_-Naruto?_

_-Hum_

_-Est-ce que tu as… des sentiments pour moi? O///O_

Naruto sourit:

_-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? A moins que… non je n'y crois pas! Sakura, tu…_

_-Oui, Naruto je pense que oui._

_-Mais il ne faut pas._

_-Comment ça il ne faut pas?_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas mes sentiments ne m'empêcheront pas de te ramener Sasuke et vous pourrez enfin vivre quelque chose tous les deux. Je suis sûr que vous formerez un beau couple et moi je finirai bien par t'oublier et …_

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase car un puissant coup de poing envoyé par Sakura lui décrocha la mâchoire.

_-Mais t'es folle? T'aurais pu me tuer! Tu… Mais Sakura pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-…_

_-Ah ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas si mal que ça, regarde je vais bien je râlais pour la forme._ (mais quelqu'un peut le faire taire)

_-Espèce d'idiot, tu ne comprends jamais rien,_ Sakura sanglotait, comment… _comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un crétin pareil qui ne fait que me faire souffrir. J'en ai assez… Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi!_

Elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Naruto complètement déboussolé par cette confession.

Après un temps de réflexion, il baissa les yeux et rentra chez lui en espérant réussir à trouver une solution.

* * *

Une ombre traversa le village et rejoint Kakashi qui se trouvait dans les bois: 

_-Tiens tu es à l'heure!_

_-Pour toi je serais toujours à l'heure._

_-Je vois_, dit l'ombre en souriant. _Tu ne changeras jamais._

_-Toi tu es comme avant mais en mieux. Si ça continue je vais tomber amoureux de toi._

_-Ne plaisante pas avec ça!_

_-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je sais que ton cœur est déjà pris depuis toujours et puis on se connait depuis trop longtemps pour que je te vois comme ça._

_-Tu as raison on se connait depuis trop longtemps mais par contre mon cœur n'appartient plus à cette personne._

_-Je vois. Au fait que penses-tu de Miko-chan?_

_-Bof c'est quand même un choix bizarre et je pense que ça va poser des problèmes avec Naruto._

_-Si tu le dis. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir au village?_

_-Ce serait trop compliqué, notamment pour Naruto. Ca ferait un double choc._

_-Parce que c'est ton f…_ la phrase de Kakashi se perdit dans le hululement d'une chouette qui s'envola.

_-Bon je te laisse, je rentre. Bonne nuit._

_-Je vais faire de même. Bonne nuit._ Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'ombre en se penchant car la silhouette était plus petite que lui et ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre un repos bien mérité.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_-Je suis sûr que je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer, parce que tu es mon âme sœur et toi?_

_-Moi c'est pareil! Dis tu ne m'oublieras pas?_

_-Bien sûr que non, et si j'oublie ta bague me rappellera tout._

_-Ma petite fée?_

_-Oui, mais je trouve qu'un ange ça aurait été mieux. Après tout tu es L'Ange de Konoha._

* * *

Elle sursauta. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'oublier? Elle se rendormit en larmes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo tout le monde bon j'ai plein de choses à vous dire tout d'abord que je vais vous poster 2 chapitres d'un coup parce que je vais avoir plein d'exams pendant 2 semaines donc je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de venir les poster plus tard. Ensuite merci à ceux qui ont laissé des coms, même si c'est pour critiquer parce que je fais partie des maso qui pensent que la critique est ce qu'il y a de plus constructif XD et maintenant je vais répondre aux coms anonymes.

**Temari05: **tant mieux si ça t'a plu et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Inari et Kaku: **Je vous réponds en même temps parce que vous avez eu presque la même réaction. Je suis désolée si ce n'était pas clair, en fait ce que je voulais dire c'est que Naruto a ici une opportunité mais le passé ne lui permet pas de le savoir et il fait souffrir involontairement Sakura car il la met face à son aveuglement de l'époque et son égoïsme, mais ne vous inquiètez pas Sakura sera giflée plus tard (je vous dit pas par qui c'est la surprise). Le personnage de Sakura est assez antipathique je l'avoue mais c'est parce que c'est un personnage que j'ai énormément détesté dans toute la première partie et c'est ma ptite Lapinou qui m'a appris à l'aimer dans la next gen et à apprécier le couple qu'elle pourrait former avec Naruto. Quand à Sakura, elle a effectivement entendu clairement les sentiments de notre blondinet plusieurs fois, mais j'essaye de me mettre à sa place et je me dis qu'elle peut douter vraiment, après tout Naruto aime beaucoup Sasuke et croit en lui malgré sa trahison et c'est pas pour ça qu'ils vont finir ensemble (argh mon côté yaoiste fan de ce couple se rebelle à ces propos). Sakura attend qu'il fasse le premier pas vers elle et le résultat n'est pas probant! De toute façon pour moi c'est un couple qui a besoin d'une aide extérieure pour se faire. Bon je vais arrêter de parler et je vous laisse lire la suite.

**Chibi Maakuro: **je t'ai répondu en privé mais je te remercie encore pour la critique.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8: On doit tous un jour affronter son passé 

Le lendemain après-midi, Miko parcourait les rues de la ville pour récupérer ses élèves. Elle était un peu nerveuse, il faut dire que son réveil avait été mouvementé:

* * *

**flashback:**

Ding dong

Le bruit réveilla Miko qui tomba du lit.

_-Miko-sensei vous êtes là? C'est Sakura!_

_-Mince il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit comme ça! J'arrive Sakura, une minute._

_-Tiens c'est étrange j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même voix._ Sakura entendit un «Pouf» provenant de l'intérieur. Paniquée elle se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement après avoir fait sauter la serrure (vous avez perdu votre clef ou votre porte est coincée? Appelez Sakura-serrurier professionnel, intervention rapide et efficace mdr). Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle tomba sur Miko assisse au pied du lit qui se frottait visiblement une bosse sur la tête.

_-Sensei vous êtes trop kawaïïï,_ s'exclama Sakura en la serrant dans ses bras.

En effet, Miko portait un petit pyjama chat rose avec les oreilles et la queue.

_-Sakura, tu m'étouffes et puis je suis ton sensei ça fait pas sérieux que tu me fasses un câlin!_

_-Tu as raison je suis désolée._

_-Bon alors qu'y-a-il?_

_-Hein? Quoi?_

_-Sakura! Arrêtes de fixer mon pyjama et concentre-toi s'il te plait! Tu ne m'as pas réveillée pour t'extasier sur moi au réveil alors je t'écoute._

_-Ah oui, bien sûr! Je viens de la part de Tsunade-sama, elle veut absolument que tu rassembles toute l'équipe dans son bureau à 15h30, il parait que c'est urgent._

_-Super! Elle me demande juste de retrouver 12 adolescents dans un immense village en quelques heures! Rien de plus facile!_

_-Ben moi je suis déjà au courant donc ça fait plus que 11._

_-C'est très réconfortant._

Sakura éclata de rire en voyant la tête de l'enfant. Mais son sourire disparut quand Miko prononça la phrase à éviter:

_-Tu peux prévenir Naruto s'il te plait?_

_-Et pourquoi je devrai?_

_-Ben vous êtes co-équipiers et puis vous êtes souvent ensemble._ (Miko cours!)

_-…_

_-Sakura, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir?_

_-Ce type…_

_-Oui?_

_-C'EST UN CRETIN FINIT, IL M'A BRISE LE CŒUR ET JE LUI AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAI PLUS LE VOIR! JE je je suis siiiiiiiiiii malheureuse!_

Elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Miko. Celle-ci l'entoura de ses petits bras en répétant: _«Calme-toi, ne pleures pas Sakura»._ La jeune fille se calma, elle regarda la fillette qui la fixait avec ses jolis petits yeux marron.

_-Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu n'as pas encore à t'inquiéter de tout ça._

_-Sakura, Sakura. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai demandé à Naruto de te ramener hier?_

_-..._

_-Sakura?_ l'enfant la regardait, inquiète de la voir sans réaction.

_-Tu veux dire…_

_-Ben oui,_ elle lui fit un grand sourire, _je trouve que vous seriez super mignons tous les deux. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez._

_-Ah bon?_

_-Tout le monde prend maintenant des paris pour savoir quand est-ce que vous allez sortir ensemble. D'ailleurs du coup maintenant je dois 20 000 yens à Shikamaru parce qu'il avait prévu que ça finirait comme ça et… Sakura! Tu te sens bien?_

_-Euh ça peut aller… Enfin je crois… Je vais aller me reposer. A tout à l'heure!_

_-A 15h30?_

_-Voilà, bon courage pour trouver les autres._

La porte se referma.

_-Zut_, cria Miko, _après tous les efforts que j'ai fait! Naruto, tu n'es qu'un baka!_ elle lança un oreiller contre le mur. _Ouf,_ se calma-t-elle, _en tout cas j'ai eu chaud un peu plus et elle découvrait la vérité_, elle soupira, _j'avais dit à Kakashi que ça poserais des problèmes que je revienne à Konoha._

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_-Ce pyjama permet vraiment de détourner l'attention,_ elle eut un sourire nostalgique, _c'était ton préféré quand nous étions enfants._

* * *

Il était 15h15, Miko avait fini par tous les retrouver sauf Naruto alors elle avait demandé à tous les autres de le prévenir s'il le voyait et elle continuerait de le chercher jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Si elle ne le trouvait pas elle priait pour qu'il se trouve déjà dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle avait donné son argent à Shikamaru qui avait déclaré: 

_-C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec des affaires avec ma petite sensei adorée._ (ben oui pour une fois il dit pas galère)

_-Toi et Sakura, j'ai l'impression que vous me prenez pour une poupée_, bouda-t-elle.

_-En fait_, dit Ino, _nous avons tous l'impression d'avoir une mignonne petite poupée avec nous._

_-Arrêtez ça ne fait pas sérieux_, rougit-elle.

_-Mais nous on adore ça_, affirma Choji entre deux chips.

_"Vous serez bien déçu,_ pensa-t-elle en leur faisant au revoir de la main, _je pense de plus en plus que je n'aurais pas dû venir."_

15h25 et toujours aucune trace de lui, elle allait abandonner quand elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux blond dépassants d'un ravin. Naruto était allongé dans l'herbe et il fixait le ciel.

_-Ah! Je t'ai enfin trouvé_, s'exclama-t-elle. _Ca fait des heures que je te cherche. Tsunade nous attend dans son bureau._

_-Désolé_, dit-il en se redressant, _j'avais besoin de réfléchir._

_-A pourquoi tu as été aussi stupide avec Sakura hier?_

_-Comment tu…_

_-Elle me l'a dit. Honnêtement, Naruto, _dit-elle en s'essayant à côté de lui, _désolé de te dire ça mais tu t'y es pris comme un manche. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi puisque tu t'es senti une sorte de remplaçant de Sasuke avec peu d'espoir de voir tes sentiments partagés, mais vous n'avez plus 13 ans et Sakura aussi a changé!_

_-Wouah on peut dire que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche_, il éclata de rire, _dommage que tu ne sois pas plus grande sinon j'aurais trop voulu que tu sois ma petite amie. Bon, on y va._

Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du rendez-vous. Miko, restée un peu en retrait, murmura _«Baka ne dit pas des choses pareilles»._ Cachée tout prêt, Sakura, qui avait finalement décidée de chercher Naruto, avait tout entendu et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

**Flash back:**

_-Mais peut-être que quand on se reverra tu aimeras quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Même si c'est le cas, mon cœur saura que c'est toi qu'il veut plus que tout au monde._

_-Et…_

_-Et alors j'abandonnerai tout pour toi._

_-Baka ne dit pas des choses pareilles._ Elle se mit à rougir.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Tsunade. 

Naruto et Miko avaient déboulé en courant dans le bureau de l'Hokage et Sakura arriva juste après eux et ferma la porte.

Miko regarda l'heure: 15h29, ouf juste à temps.

_-Bon je vous félicite vous êtes tous à l'heure. Alors voilà je vous ai fait venir car j'ai une mission pour vous. L'Akatsuki et donc également l'équipe de Sasuke sont en mouvement donc c'est le moment d'intervenir: 1/ pour tenter de raisonner Sasuke et 2/ pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur l'Akatsuki. J'ai envoyé un message à Suna, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro vous rejoindront bientôt. Bon allez préparer vos affaires._

_-Bien Hokage-sama._

_-No soucis Ba-chan._

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau.

_-Oui Miko qui y a-t-il?_

L'enfant se tenait au centre de la pièce et la foudroyait du regard:

_-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?!? C'est beaucoup trop tôt!_

_-Pour eux ou pour toi?_

_-… Les deux!_

_-Je vois_, Tsunade souriait amusée.

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle_, elle se mit à trembler, _pourquoi tu me fais ça?_

_-Miko, ressaisis-toi! On doit tous un jour affronter son passé._

_-Mais ça me fais trop mal_, cria-t-elle. _Je te laisse, je vais préparer mes affaires. A bientôt Hokage-sama._

Elle ouvrit la porte et Shizune et Jiraya tombèrent à terre. Elle se faufila entre eux et quitta le bâtiment.

_-Alors vous écoutez aux portes maintenant?_

_-On s'inquiétait_, répliqua Shizune.

_-Elle est vraiment en colère contre toi_, déclara Jiraya.

_-Je sais_, répondit Tsunade.

_-Et oui elle t'a toujours appelé Tsunade-chérie alors elle doit être vraiment furieuse,_ fit-il remarquer

_-J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera._

* * *

**Flash back:**

_-Je t'aime, je le sais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus même si on est que des enfants._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Alors fais-moi ton plus beau sourire ma petite fée._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que quand je le vois ça me réchauffe le cœur. _

_

* * *

_

Voilà allez je mets la suite. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

**Naruto et Sakura:** Non!

Ben je vous demande pas votre avis vous vous devez juste jouer le scénario.

**Naruto:** Tortionnaire!

Et oui...

**Sakura: **Justement parlons de la suite...

Non désolé je ne changerai rien.

**Sakura: **Pourquoi?

Parce que avant de taper l'histoire sur mon ptit clavier j'ai réfléchi puis j'ai fait un synopsis, un premier jet, un découpage et ensuite j'ai commencer à taper mes ptits chapitres donc j'ai déjà prévu la fin donc je ne changerai rien.

**Naruto: **Que quelqu'un nous sorte de là pitié!


	9. Chapter 9

On m'a effectivement fait remarquer que Yamato en tant qu'ex-Anbu ne pouvait pas enseigner donc je change!

De plus je me suis renseignée sur le personnage auquel ressemble Miko et effectivement elle semble se ressembler alors pourquoi? C'est un mystère! Je n'ai jamais vu un épisode de Goldorak et ma mère, à qui j'ai téléphoné pour en savoir plus, me l'a confirmé. C'est peut-être parce que c'est un style de personnage assez facile à imaginer comme pouvant se rajouter à l'action. Mais dans les fiches perso que j'ai lu il est dit que elle est garçon manqué hors, comme vous pourrez le constater par la suite, ce n'est pas le cas de Miko. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: Ma fée**

Il était 18h00 quand l'ensemble de l'équipe se retrouva à l'entrée de la ville.

-_Il n'y aura que nous_, demanda Ino.

-_Kurenai ne peut pas nous accompagner alors qu'elle est enceinte de 6 mois, Gai, Nii-cha, et Yamato sont en mission. Donc oui nous sommes seuls,_ expliqua la plus jeune.

-_Mais pas sans chef d'équipe_, intervint Tsunade._ Evidemment Miko est votre chef d'équipe mais comme ça fait peu de temps qu'elle fait partie du groupe je nomme aussi Shikamaru._

_-Je veux bien seconder Dolly._

_- Hein?_

_-Ben oui ce sera ton nom de code._

_-Euh ok. Mais pourquoi Dolly?_

_-Parce que doll ça veut dire poupée._

_-Ca lui va trop bien_, s'exclamèrent les filles.

_-Alors je peux choisir le tien?_

_-Mais oui vas-y ma puce_, dit-il en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

_-Macho!_

_-Galèreeeeeeeee! Ben voilà comme ça on a chacun un nom qui montre l'image qu'on a de nous!_

Ils étaient tous les deux mi-figue mi-raisin (j'adore cette expression mdr).

_-Alors on commence à réfléchir au positionnement?_

_-Pas de problème!_

Ils étaient tous les deux dos aux autres et dessinaient des dessins au sol à l'aide d'un bâton:_ «et on pourrait faire comme ça» «oui mais si ça se passe comme ci, il vaut mieux faire comme ça» «et dans ce cas alors on fait ça» «pas mal, pas mal»._ Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils se tournèrent vers les autres et leur expliquèrent la formation.

_-On va former trois groupes deux de quatre et un de cinq_ (ça fait treize lol), commença Miko.

_-Ils s'appelleront Fly, Run et Hit_ (pour ceux qui ne maitrisent pas l'anglais Voler, Courir et Frapper).

_-Hit sera composé de Naruto, Sai, Sakura et Lee. Sai dirigera les opérations._

_-Pourquoi c'est lui_, râla Naruto.

_-Parce que bien que vous soyez d'excellents ninjas vous êtes encore trop impulsifs. Il te reste encore un peu de chemin à faire avant de devenir Hokage_, dit-elle en souriant.

_-Dis donc même toi t'es au courant_, dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

_-Bon désolé d'interrompre cette charmante scène mais nous sommes en mission_, déclara Sakura légèrement énervée.

_-Oui tu as raison. Shikamaru, vas-y annonce la seconde équipe._

_-Ok, bon Run sera composé de Tenten, Kiba, Choji et Moi._

_-Et enfin mon équipe Fly sera composée de Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shino et Moi bien sûr._

_-Hit sera au centre, Run en dessous et Fly au dessus. N'intervenez pas avant que Miko ou moi vous en ait donné l'ordre._

_-Vous avez tous compris?_

_-Oui_

_-Très bien alors allons-y!_

_-Bonne chance à tous_, leur dit Tsunade.

Miko la foudroya du regard, ce qui troubla Ino qui la vit. Son regard exprimait de la rage, de la peur et une profonde tristesse, cela ne ressemblait pas au regard d'un enfant.

Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru:

_-Dis-moi._

_-Oui qui y a-t-il?_

_-Pourquoi Miko est dans l'équipe Fly?_

_-Je ne sais pas on a placé au moins une personne par équipe qui sait pratiquer un justu médical et en suite on a fait les groupes en fonction des particularités de chacun. Moi, je voulais qu'elle aille dans Run mais elle a insisté pour intégrer Fly. Pourquoi il y a un problème?_

_-Non rien de spécial mais j'ai une sensation bizarre comme si elle nous cachait quelque chose._

_-Je crois qu'on l'a tous plus ou moins ressenti _(et vous aussi hein lol) _mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien à lui reprocher._

_-Tu as raison._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux?_

_-Que Shikamaru a hâte de revoir Temari pour lui faire sa déclaration._

_-Quoi c'est vrai?!?_

Tout le groupe le regardait.

_-Ah euh, c'est-à-dire «Ino, je vais te tuer». Bon on y a va._

_-Ouais!_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_-Au revoir ma fée._

_-A bientôt mon prince._

_-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Il faut y aller._

_-Oui Nii-chan._

Et le garçon vit son seul et unique amour s'éloigner.

* * *

_-Alors Sasuke, on y va?_ demanda Suigestu. 

_-Oui on y va._

_-Karin, t'es prête?_

_-Pour suivre Sasuke je suis toujours prête!_

_-Hein?_

_-Euh rien. Bon on y va_

_-Sasuke ça va?_ s'inquiéta Juugo.

_-Ce n'est rien, je suis un peu fatigué._

_-C'est vrai que tu as un sommeil agité ces derniers temps._

_-Pourquoi souris-tu Itachi? C'est vraiment rare!_

_-Parce que_, dit-il en se tournant vers son compagnon avec une mine amusée, _je sens que nous allons bientôt vivre une scène digne d'un feuilleton._

_-Hein?_

Les ninjas avaient eu une nuit relativement tranquille, même si Sakura semblait légèrement hostile envers Naruto et, à la grande surprise de tous et de cette dernière, envers Miko.

Le jour s'était levé et ils avaient repris la route. Les Byâkugans étaient activés, Akamaru aux aguets et des insectes partaient dans toutes les directions de la forêt.

_-Ca y est on les a trouvés_, dit Kiba après l'aboiement du chien.

_-Oui je pense_, affirma Neji

_-Il y a quatre personnes à 50m_, les informa Hinata.

_-Ce sont bien eux d'après les insectes._

_-Des traces de l'Akatsuki_, s'informa Miko.

_-Aucune_, lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

_-Parfait alors allons-y!_

_-Karin?_

_-Un groupe de ninjas, ils sont treize._

_-Sûrement Konoha._

_-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, une des personnes nous est inconnue._

_-Encore un nouveau copain de jeu pour Naruto sûrement, _jeta dédaigneusement Sasuke.

_-En vérité ce serait plutôt une copine._

Sasuke se retourna pour découvrir d'où venait la voix, elle lui semblait étrangement familière. Le groupe découvrir l'ensemble de l'équipe de Konoha avec Miko en tête après qu'elle soit descendue de l'arbre d'où elle avait répondu à Sasuke.

_-Salut Sasu-chan_, lui lança-t-elle moqueuse.

Les quatre personnes restèrent interdites.

_-Konoha se moque de qui! _s'exclama Suigestu.

_-C'est étrange,_ constata Juugo.

_-Il envoie des gamines même pas pré-pubères pour nous affronter, _affirma Karin.

_-Elle a osé m'appeler Sasu-chan, _marmonna l'intéressé à la fois furieux et troublé car il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'avait déjà appelé ainsi.

_-Dolly! Arrêtes de les énerver_, la gronda Shikamaru.

_«Ah je me disais aussi»_, pensa Sasuke soulagé.

_-Non franchement_, dit Karin,_ c'est une honte que vous en soyez réduits à envoyer une gamine._

_-Mieux vaut une gamine qu'une nymphomane, un schizophrène, un idiot et un frimeur! Quelle équipe de bras cassés_, répliqua l'enfant du tac-o-tac.

_-Et c'est reparti_, soupirèrent Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Shino et Ino.

_-J'espère qu'il ne va rien arriver à Dolly-sensei_, s'inquiétaient Lee et Hinata.

_-Il faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer_, bougonna Sakura.

_-Vas-y Dolly_, s'exclamèrent Naruto, Choji et Kiba.

_-Ah j'ai trouvé le sens_, se réjouit Sai, _alors nymphomane: un trouble psychologique caractérisé par une obsession vis-à-vis du s…_

Miko le bâillonna:

_-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de nous faire part de toutes tes découvertes Sai._

_-Et moi je vais t'apprendre à garder pour toi les mots qui ne sont pas de ton âge._

Miko évita sans trop se fatiguer son attaque et lui glissa:

_-Ce qui est marrant c'est que tu n'as pas nié. Donc j'ai raison non?_ dit-elle avec une moue interrogative.

Elle continua à esquiver les coups de la furie sous les yeux éberlués de Sasuke et son groupe et confiant de ses co-équipiers. (Quelle bande de glandeurs)

_-Marrante celle-là_, rigola Suigetsu.

_-Et elle est forte en plus_, ajouta Juugo.

_«Cette façon de se battre»_ pensa Sasuke, troublé.

Mais soudain Karin fut projetée contre Suigetsu et les deux restèrent inanimés.

_-Yeah_, clama Miko, _deux pour le prix d'un!_

_-Super sensei_, déclara Lee

_-Vas-y Dolly_, dirent les autres.

_-Ouais super_, marmonna Sakura, _Miko est la plus forte et la plus intelligente et la plus drôle et patati et patata. C'est à se demander pourquoi nous l'avons accompagnée!_

_-Tuer, je dois tuer_, hurla Juugo et il se lança vers Miko qui reçut le coup en plein visage.

Ses compagnons crièrent et Sakura redressa la tête, elle était inquiète.

Mais Miko se releva, essuya le sang sur son visage et sourit en faisant le «V» de victoire avec ses doigts. Elle avait une façon particulière de le faire en plaçant le «V» devant son œil (comme dans Sugar Sugar Rune, pour ceux qui connaissent).

Ce geste troubla encore plus Sasuke et il vit presque avec indifférence Juugo atterrir à ses pieds. Mais repris ses esprits quand il entendit:

_-T'as peur de moi Sasu-chan!_

Il s'avança vers elle:

_-Non mais je voulais voir ce que tu valais, _il avait son petit sourire méprisant.

_-Tu n'as encore rien vu_, lança-t-elle.

_-Alors montre-moi._

Et ils se lancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Naruto fit un mouvement pour rejoindre le combat mais Shikamaru l'arrêta.

_-Bon sang mon vieux pourquoi tu me laisses pas y aller?_

_-Parce que je lui ai promis d'attendre qu'elle les ait bien épuisés avant d'intervenir._

_-Mais elle est folle! Elle prend trop de risque! Laisse-moi y aller, _Naruto était au bord de la crise de nerf.

_-Naruto, calme-toi_, lui dit Sakura, _tu t'énerves trop. Je sais que c'est une amie mais…_

_-Non tu ne sais pas_, la coupa Naruto, _Miko n'est pas une simple amie. Mes sentiments pour elle sont différents. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je…_

Mais Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase car il suivait des yeux Miko qui venait d'être projetée en l'air par une attaque de Sasuke et disparut dans un arbre.

_-Mikooooooooo!_ hurla Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui:

_-Quoi? Tu as dit Miko? Non c'est impossible._

_-Et bien si Sasu-chan c'est moi. Et ben j'ai bien cru que tu ne me reconnaitrais jamais._

Sasuke vit une plume tomber devant lui, il se retourna lentement et leva les yeux vers l'endroit où avait disparu la fillette. Sur la branche de l'arbre se tenait une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans aux cheveux mi-longs et brun-roux avec de beaux yeux marron. Elle portait une bague à l'annulaire de la main droite et avait de grandes ailes dans le dos.

Sasuke murmura:

_-Ma fée._

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sasuke, du haut de ses 4 ans, voyait Miko s'éloigner avec Kakashi et ils essayaient tous les deux de sourire pour se retenir de pleurer.

_"Je n'aimerai jamais une autre fille"_pensa-t-il.

* * *

Voilà et je m'arrêtes là parce que le chapitre 10 est très important et doit être lu avec le 11 donc il faudra patienter. Pour la définition de nymphomane et le terme schizophrène je ne prends bien sûr pas en compte le vrai sens technique mais plutôt le sens courant qui correspond à des idées préconçues (j'ai un cas de schizophrénie dans la famille donc je sais ce que sait!). A dans deux semaines! 


	10. Chapter 10

Enfin les vacances et la fin des exams! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'essaierai de poster le 11 dans la semaine mais je sais pas si j'aurai le temps (non pitié lapinou me frappe pas tu l'auras dès que possible). Comme toujours je rappelle que ceci est une histoire faite pour s'amuser, si je voulais être auteur je n'écrirais pas sur un site de fanfics alors pas la peine de relever tout ce qui n'est pas totalement fidèle au manga.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Miko (dont vous pouvez voir l'image sur mon profil).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10: Deux imbéciles**

Tous les ninjas des deux camps les regardaient.

-_Je rêve ou il vient de dire MA fée!_ s'exclama Karin

-_Sasuke, petit cachotier tu nous avais pas dit que tu connaissais un canon pareil_, se marra Suigetsu.

-_Elle a des ailes comme mes oiseaux_, murmura Juugo.

Du côté de nos amis, c'était la panique:

-_Wouah, c'est dingue les gars! Vous voyez ce que je vois_, dit Kiba.

-... et ce fut la seule réponse de Neji, Shino, Lee et Hinata.

-_J'en reviens pas_, dit simplement Ino.

Choji était complètement scotché sur place et il en oublia de porter à sa bouche la chips qu'il tenait à la main.

-_Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème_, soupira Shikamaru.

-_Est-ce que c'est un rythme de croissance normal?_ demanda Sai.

-_Mais bien sûr que non!_ hurla Naruto. _Tu vois bien qu'elle a utilisé une technique de métamorphose! Mais qui est cette fille enfin?_

«Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance avec Naruto» se lamenta Sakura.

-_Je crois qu'il est temps que j'entre en scène pour débloquer l'action_, déclara une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part.

Il y eut un nuage de fumée devant Sasuke et Itachi et Kisame apparurent devant lui.

Sasuke se mit immédiatement avec ses co-équipiers en position de combat pendant que Naruto et les autres faisaient de même.

-_Yo Itachi_, le salua tranquillement Miko toujours perchée sur sa branche.

-_Salut ma petite Miko_, lui répondit-il.

Tous les autres n'en revenaient pas.

-_Non mais je rêve_, dit Shikamaru.

-_Ca devient n'importe quoi_, cria Naruto. (l'auteur pense la même chose)

Miko se posa à terre.

-_Du calme Naruto, je t'expliquerais plus tard._

-_Je suis déçue_, se moqua Sakura, _je pensais que tu les aurais tous mis au tapis en une attaque. C'est ta vieillesse accélérée qui t'a ramollie._

-_Humm c'est possible_, dit Miko,_ il est vrai que cette technique a consommé beaucoup de chakra donc je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider pour la suite. Sasu-chan ne fait pas trop de mal à mon Naruto chéri s'il te plait._

Tout le monde: _Mon Naruto chéri!_

Itachi éclata de rire: _Sacrée Miko._

-_Tais-toi grand frère! Viens te battre!_

-_Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je suis venu simplement récupérer le Kyubi._

-_Désolé mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible_, répliqua Miko,_ ou alors tu vas devoir te battre contre toute l'équipe de Konoha_, elle désigna de la main l'ensemble de ses compagnons qui semblaient tous prêts à se battre. _Tu vois Naruto est très apprécié._

-_J'en prends note._

-_De toute façon mon but à moi c'est ramener Sasuke._

-_Bon_, soupira Miko, _alors je vais t'aider mais un combat à quatre ça ne va pas être simple._

-_Tu as raison_, murmura Itachi et sans que l'un des trois ait pu bouger il se trouvait derrière Miko, _alors je vais devoir restreindre l'effectif._

Miko s'effondra après le coup donné à la tête par celui-ci. Il la rattrapa et posa cette question aux deux autres:

-_Alors à qui je la donne?_

-_A moi_, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-_Tu as raison c'est vraiment très drôle_, se moqua Kisame.

-_Oui je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, va m'attendre un peu plus loin._

-_OK._

-_Bon, comme vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vais la laisser au milieu_, dit-il, _en la déposant au sol, voilà maintenant départagez-vous._ Il disparut.

Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontaient du regard, leurs compagnons derrière attendaient un geste de leur part pour se lancer dans le combat. Tous semblaient dans une impasse.

-_Ah on vous a enfin trouvé. Ce n'est pas trop tôt_, souffla Temari

-_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_ demanda Kankuro, surpris.

-_Y a une fille qui ronfle au milieu_, constata Gaara.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Miko qui, en effet, ronflait avec un peu de bave au coin de la lèvre.

-_Très sexy_, constata Kiba.

-_J'aurai du prendre mon appareil_, dit Ino.

-_Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cette fille mérite notre plus profond respect ou alors qu'on l'abandonne là en faisant comme si on ne la connaissait pas_, remarqua Neji.

-_Il…il…il…_

-_Oui Hinata, on t'écoute_, l'encouragea Tenten.

-_Il me semble voir Naruto dormir_, elle devint écarlate.

Tout le monde regarda Miko, puis Naruto qui souriait bêtement, puis Miko… et ainsi de suite pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

-_Je vous rappelle qu'on est en plein combat_, s'écria Sakura furieuse, _on est vraiment obligé de s'intéresser à tous les faits et gestes de cette fille?!?_

-_Euh oui tu as raison Sakura-chan_, se reprit Naruto.

-_Ouais_, se réjouit Kankuro, _on est arrivé juste attend. Que le spectacle commence!_

Tous se mirent en position de combat.

Chacun d'eux connaissait la puissance meurtrière de Juugo, ils se mirent donc, sur ordre Shikamaru, à 5 contre lui: Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro. Il chargea Ino et Sakura de s'occuper de Karin. Kiba, Tenten et Shino devait combattre Suigetsu.

-_Et nous_, demanda Neji, _avec Hinata, Lee et Gaara on fait quoi?_

-_Vous vous essayez de retrouver la trace d'Itachi, revenez dans trois heures ici que vous avez trouvé ou non._

_-Compris!_ Et ils partirent.

Sasuke voulut les retenir mais il fut repoussé par Naruto qui, au passage, tenta de récupérer Miko mais Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Ce fut comme un signal, tous commencèrent à se battre. C'était un combat très violent:

Juugo n'était plus maitre de lui et ses opposants avaient bien du mal à repousser ses attaques. Il venait d'attraper l'éventail deTemari et ce servit d'elle comme d'un projectile qu'il envoya sur Shikamaru alors qu'il tentait une Etreinte de l'ombre.

-_Lève-toi t'es lourde_, râla-t-il mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule.

-_Je crois qu'elle est déboitée_, déclara-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

-_Merde_, dit-il, _hé! T'endors pas!_

Temari avait si mal qu'elle sentait ses yeux se fermer.

-_Reste avec moi_, hurla Shikamaru en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-_Ne t'en fait pas_, lui murmura Temari avec un sourire. (je devais faire une scène clichée entre eux deux ça faisait partie de la "commande")

Pendant ce temps Sai, Choji et Kankuro essayaient de maitriser Juugo.

-_Shikamaru, viens nous aider_, lui cria Kankuro.

-_Vas-y,_ l'encouragea Temari.

-_D'accord. Bon, allez les gars on se dépêche d'en finir._

_-Ok._

- _Sai, prépare-toi!_

-_J'y vais_, et il fit apparaitre un immense dragon d'encre qui s'attaqua à leur ennemi.

-_Choji à toi._

_-Très bien._

-_Alors les gamines, vous croyez pouvoir me battre?_ demanda Karin.

Ino et Sakura étaient couvertes de coupures, bleus et autres blessures. Elles soignaient les plus sévères blessures et ensuite repartaient à l'attaque. Mais elles savaient bien qu'elles avaient consommé beaucoup de chakra à force d'utiliser cette technique et, sans s'être concertées, elle se savaient à bout de force toutes les deux.

«Il faut l'obliger à attaquer pour qu'elle soit assez proche pour que Ino puisse la contrôler, mais comment? Il faut trouver quelque chose nous sommes des ninjas!». Cette réflexion la fit sourire:«On croirait entendre Naruto mais c'est moins fort que ce qui l'aurait dit… On dirait plutôt du Miko…Mais oui bien sûr». Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle avait trouvé.

-_Hé bien vous avez perdu votre langue? Vous n'avez plus de force._

_-Non on laissait juste une personne âgée reprendre son souffle, on respecte nos ainées._

Ino pouffa, mais son sourire disparu quand elle vit la rage sur le visage de Karin.

-_T'es dingue Sakura? Tu l'as rendue folle de colère, elle va se jeter sur nous et nous achever._

-_Tss_, lui dit Sakura, _même à ton âge tu es toujours aussi peu assidue à tes cours et tes entrainements._

-_Hein?_

_-Enfin peut-être que la pratique t'aidera!_

Karin était en train se précipiter sur elle, aveuglée par sa colère, constata Ino.

-_J'ai compris Sakura_, cria-t-elle.

Sakura immobilisa le bras de Karin et Ino utilisa sa technique.

-_Infiltration réussie_, annonça Ino par l'intermédiaire de Karin. _Miko avait raison la colère ça fait perdre tous ses moyens._

-_Mouais_, répondit Sakura, _bon je la fais terminer dans quelle position? C'était pas mal la tête enfoncée dans le sol._

_-Je te laisse faire Sakura!_

_-J'ai toujours détesté les animaux_, enrageait Suigetsu qui était bloqué au sol par un Akamaru particulièrement féroce après avoir été assailli par une nuée d'insectes.

_-A toi Tenten!_

_-Compris Shino._

_-Lève-toi Akamaru!_

Suigetsu sentit l'étreinte du chien se desserrer et il le repoussa en se mettant en position pour attaquer ses adversaires qu'il avait bien amoché. Mais il fut à nouveau immobilisé par les shuriken de Tenten qui ancrèrent ses vêtements dans le sol.

_-Voilà maintenant on va te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce._

_-Si tu crois que se sont trois cure-dents qui vont m'arrêter!_

Il y eut un choc violent.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient roulé à terre, on aurait dit deux gamins qui se bagarraient, ils se relevèrent et s'affrontèrent du regard.

-_Alors tu vas te décider à attaquer_, l'interpella Naruto.

-_C'est justement ce que j'aillais te demander Dobe, vu que la dernière fois tu es resté paralysé._

-_Aujourd'hui c'est différent, j'ai quelqu'un à protéger_, et il regarda Miko.

-_Tu la connais à peine_, répliqua le brun furieux, _et tu ne sais rien de nos liens! Elle n'est pas en danger avec moi._

-_Et toi, c'est comme si tu ne la connaissais plus, tu ne l'avais même pas reconnu!_

-_Elle est à moi_, cria-t-il.

-_Elle n'appartient qu'à elle_, déclara le blond.

* * *

**Flashback:**

-_Itachi, Sasuke, voici Miko. Elle va rester quelques temps avec nous, alors soyez accueillant avec elle._

-_Bien père. Enchanté jeune demoiselle, je suis Itachi et le petit mignon près de moi c'est Sasuke._

-_Sasuke ne te cache pas_, dit sa mère en éclatant de rire. _Si tu as peur de ta fiancée maintenant qu'est-ce que ce sera quand vous serez grands?_

-_Ma… ma… ma fiancée?_ Bégaya –t-il avec une petite voix.

-_Itachi-sama?_

-_Oui ma puce._

_-Quel âge a Sasuke-kun?_

_-Il a trois ans._

-_Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé_, s'exclama-t-elle, _moi je ne veux pas épouser un bébé. J'ai quatre ans, je suis plus vieille que lui et je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même!_

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, la guerre était déclarée.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke enchainaient les attaques en continu, mais aucun ne parvenait à faire fléchir l'autre. 

«Je n'ai pas le choix»

«Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout»

«C'est la seule solution»

«C'est le seul moyen»

Karin allait mourir de honte quand elle se relèverait: Sakura et Ino, après l'avoir mise hors d'état de nuire, avaient écrit sur son front«nympho» et elles lui avaient fait une moustache avec un feutre indélébile et elles lui avaient mis la tête dans la terre façon autruche.

-_Bon un peu puéril, mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage_, dit Sakura.

-_Ben dis donc, j'avais l'air ridicule comme ça moi aussi._

_-Euh… Joker!_

_-C'est bon j'ai compris._

Juugo se trainait à terre pour rejoindre Sasuke, les ninjas de Konoha étaient vraiment très forts et très déterminés, leur combat c'était fini par un épuisement dans les deux camps qui avaient décidés de rejoindre le lieu du combat des deux garçons pour les aider. Shikamaru soutenait Temari malgré sa fatigue, Sai et Kankuro avaient chacun attrapé un bras de Choji et l'aidait à se déplacer.

Suigetsu était très satisfait, il regardait Kiba penché sur Akamaru et essayant de soigner ses blessures, Shino et Tenten tentaient de se relever. Il était lassé de ce jeu, il prit donc la direction lui aussi du combat entre Sasuke et Naruto« je les achèverai plus tard». Après son départ, les trois ninjas puisèrent dans leurs dernières ressources pour le suivre.

Les deux membres de la team Hebi et les ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Les deux garçons s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre Rasengan contre Chidori. Tous les regardaient horrifiés et impuissants.

_-Non ne faites pas ça!!!!_ hurla Sakura.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre bientôt le choc aurait lieu.

Miko s'étira en baillant, elle se sentait encore fatiguée et n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces, elle entendait au dessus d'elle deux bruits assez pénibles. Elle regarda d'un côté et de l'autre et aperçut les deux idiots qui se préparaient à s'entre-tuer.

Naruto et Sasuke virent Miko se réveiller et les regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter et ils ne le voulaient pas, c'était le moment de leur ultime combat.

-_Bande d'imbéciles_, dit Miko et elle les attrapa par le poignet tous les deux et les envoya chacun contre un arbre. _Vous avez déjà ce coup-là deux fois à ce qu'il parait._

Repousser les deux techniques avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie à Miko qui se rendormit juste après ces mots.

Naruto et Sasuke se sentaient honteux et troublés, Sasuke se dirigea vers ses deux co-équipiers qui venaient à sa rencontre tandis que les amis de Naruto l'aidaient à se relever. Naruto se dirigea vers Miko qu'il prit sur son dos.

-_On s'en va_, déclara Sasuke.

-_Quoi! Déjà?_ s'exclama Suigetsu.

-_Oui alors récupère Karin._

-_Comme tu veux_, il l'a sorti de terre sans la regarder et la garda sous son bras.

Naruto regarda ses co-équipiers et constant qu'ils étaient tous mal en point, il choisit de ne pas retenir Sasuke.

-_On se trouvera Sasuke. Et je te ramènerai au village._

-_La prochaine fois tu auras moins de chance_, répondit Sasuke et la team Hebi disparut.

Naruto soupira.

-_Nous voilà_, dit Neji, _on a des informations!_

-_Parfait_, déclara Shikamaru.

-_Mais que vous est-il arrivé_, s'inquiéta Hinata.

-_On n'aurait dû rester_, culpabilisa Lee.

-_Mais non_, dit Naruto.

-_Elle dort toujours_, remarqua Gaara.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête et sourit en voyant le visage endormi de Miko.

-_Bon en route pour Konoha_, dit Shikamaru.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la ville, Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi les attendaient et les conduisirent tous à l'hôpital où ils reçurent immédiatement des soins.

-_Je suppose que vous voulez des explications sur Miko_, dit enfin Tsunade.

-_Je crois que tu nous les dois_, déclara Naruto.

-_Et bien commençons_, soupira l'Hokage, _sans relever le manque de respect de Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Ben j'ai déjà tout dit en haut alors rdv au prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde le voilà le new chap désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai fait une cure anim et sucreries avec des amies et ensuite chorégraphie sur l'opening de "La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya" XD. um bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11: La mémoire libérée**

Tous les ninjas blessés ou valides l'écoutaient attentivement.

_-Alors voilà…_

_-Ca y est je l'ai ramené chez elle_, annonça Kakashi, _elle dormait toujours._

Il frissonna de peur devant les regards meurtriers que lui lancèrent les autres.

_-Gardez le encore un peu en vie_, leur conseilla Tsunade amusée par cette réaction, _car c'est lui qui détient une partie de l'histoire._

Brusquement les regards se firent plus amicaux et Ino lui apporta même une chaise.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_-Ca y est! Ca y est!_

_-Quoi vous avez déjà inventé une nouvelle technique Yondaime-sama?_ demanda le jeune Kakashi.

_-Tu m'impressionnes Minato_, déclara Jiraya.

_-Mais c'est quoi_, dit Tsunade.

_-Un bébé!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Les trois: _... c'est quoi cette technique?_

_-Mais non, enfin! Kushina est enceinte!_

Les trois: ...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne_, s'extasia Tsunade.

_-Oui elle est jolie, quand elle sera grande j'en ferais ma petite amie_, plaisanta Jiraya.

Tsunade l'assomma pour l'empêcher de continuer et demanda:

_-Et comment vous allez l'appeler._

_-Miko._

_-C'est mignon_, dit Minato qui lui faisait des papouilles, _c'est comme les glaces!_

_-Non mais quel crétin_, se désespérèrent Tsunade, Jiraya et sa femme. (Et pourtant l'auteur confirme que c'est bien comme ça qu'elle a trouvé ce nom)

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Elle apprend vite_, constata Tsunade, _elle n'a que six mois et elle sait déjà dire des mots et marcher; je me suis laisser dire qu'elle maitrisait même des rudiments de ninjutsu et taijustu._

_-Mouais_, bougonna Kushina.

_-Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir._

_-Non du coup tout le monde veut en faire un petit prodige et moi je veux qu'elle ait une enfance normale. En plus le clan Uchiwa a des vues sur elle si l'enfant qui nait dans l'année est un garçon alors il sera son fiancé._

_-Minato a laissé faire ça!_

_-Oui, il dit que de toute façon que si elle a mon caractère de cochon, elle ne se laissera pas faire et qu'elle règlera ça elle-même! Je ne le comprends pas je sais qu'il est préoccupé et qu'il mène une enquête en ce moment, mais il n'aurait pas dû sacrifier sa propre fille._

_-Calme-toi dans ton état il ne vaut mieux pas s'énerver. Et puis tu as confiance en lui? Tu sais très bien qu'il en est gaga de cette petite._

_-Oui et elle aussi._

Elles s'aperçurent que Miko fixait un point précis de la route, elles tournèrent la tête et virent venir à elle Minato, Jiraya et Kakashi.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'éclairèrent et elle alla rejoindre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait les bras de son père.

Ils se câlinèrent pendant au moins un quart d'heure sous le regard attendri des autres et mélancolique de Kakashi.

Enfin il la posa à terre et alla embrasser Kushina.

Pendant que Jiraya discutait avec Tsunade, Kakashi détourna les yeux pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas son trouble. Soudain il sentit quelque chose qui tirait le bas de son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et vit la petite Miko qui le regardait inquiète avec ses grands yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce_, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

_-Nii-chan triste… Miko triste…Nii-chan pas seul… Miko et Nii-chan. Sourire?_

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi à travers son masque et il prit l'enfant dans ses bras en se promettant d'être toujours là pour elle.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Maman, Maman_, pleurait l'enfant, _ne meurt pas s'il te plait._

Minato se sentait triste: Kushina était morte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dans le cœur une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais mais dehors Kyubuki attaquait et c'était son devoir d'Hokage de sauver le village et puis il y avait Miko. Il la serra dans ses bras et partit au combat en murmurant: _Je reviens_.

L'enfant sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Il rentra dans le temple complètement épuisé, Miko fut terroriser en apercevant derrière lui l'ombre du démon. Minato s'allongea terre et serra très fort la main de sa fille, il s'en voulait.

_-Pardon de ne pas rester avec toi mon ange. _( je vais encore me faire gronder "non ange n'est pas égal à tenshi et blablabla" mais je fais ce que je veux!)

_-Non pas grave, devoir Hokage, protéger Konoha. Tsunade-chérie, Jiraya et Nii-chan pour Miko. Fais bisou maman, t'aime fort toujours._

_-Moi aussi ma puce je t'aime très fort pour toujours. Tu es très courageuse. Dis-moi tu te souviens de ta promesse._

_-Oui._

_- Protèges-le quoi qu'il arrive._

Yondaime se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil pour ne jamais le quitter.

_-Papa, maman_, murmurait l'enfant sans s'arrêter et elle sentait les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_-Il faut partir Miko_, dit Tsunade.

Elle fit non de la tête.

_-Soit raisonnable ma puce, viens_, lui demanda le troisième Hokage.

_-Allez Miko_, répéta Jiraya.

Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle vit Kakashi s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit et dit simplement: _Courage._

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, elle la prit et quitta cet endroit qui détenait tant de souvenirs douloureux.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Nii-chan!!!!!!!!!! T'es rentré!_ Miko sauta dans les bras deKakashi.

_-Coucou toi, tu as été sage._

_-Oui et j'ai appris plein de nouvelles techniques._

_-C'est super._

_-Alors ça y est? Tu es un Junin? _(je me souviens plus s'il y a un ou deux "nn")

_-Oui mais ma puce il y a un problème. Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'occuper de toi à cause des missions._

_-…_

_-Miko?_

_-… Je comprends Nii-chan mais tu ne vas pas m'abandonner hein? Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule._

_-Mais non je viendrai te voir souvent._

_-Ah alors je suis heureuse, déjà que Tsunade-chérie et Jiraya ont quitté le village alors je…_

_-J'ai compris,_ dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras,_ j'ai compris._ (cherchez de quel manga vient cette réplique le gagnant aura droit à une OS avec la trame de son choix)

_-Nii-chan je vais habiter où?_

_-Avec le clan Uchiwa._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La guerre était belle et bien déclarée entre Sasuke et Miko, enfin la sienne consistait simplement à l'ignorer tandis que lui ne cessait de l'embêter, de lui cacher ses affaires mais comme elle ne réagissait pas il se lassa. _«C'est dommage parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie, j'aimerai la connaitre.»._ Alors il se contentait de la regarder à la dérobée, elle avait toujours l'air un peu triste même quand elle souriait sauf quand Kakashi venait, là son regard devenait tout brillant et elle s'amusait comme une folle. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux de voir ça parce que ce n'était pas à lui que Miko souriait comme ça. Il décida d'oublier cette bêcheuse et lui aussi devint indifférent à son égard et commença à s'entrainer sérieusement pour égaler son frère. Un soir qu'il rentrait avec Itachi, ils la virent en train de chercher quelque chose par terre avec un air angoissé.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Miko?_ demanda Itachi.

_-Mon… mon… mon pendentif avec la bague de Maman je l'ai perdu,_ et elle se mit à pleurer.

Itachi fit descendre Sasuke de ses épaules et se pencha pour consoler la fillette.

_-Bon, dit Sasuke, ben moi je vais jouer un peu avant le repas,_ et il partit.

Sans savoir pourquoi vraiment, Miko était déçue par son attitude. Itachi la ramena dans la maison.

Tout le monde était installé pour le repas depuis déjà une heure et Sasuke n'était toujours pas rentré et en plus il pleuvait.

_-Je ne sais pas quelle bêtise est allée faire ce petit garnement mais ce qui est sûr c'est que dès qu'il rentre il est puni,_ déclara le père.

_-Pourvu qu'il n'attrape pas froid_, s'inquiéta sa mère.

Itachi se contentait de sourire et Miko se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Soudain ils le virent arriver en courant et rentrer trempé dans la maison. Il ne dit rien et s'avança vers Miko en lui tendant ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était la bague.

_-Désolé mais je n'ai pas retrouvé le lien_, dit-il.

_-Je m'en doutais que c'était pour ça que tu étais parti_, déclara Itachi.

Miko se mit à pleurer.

_-Je suis désolé, j'y retourne ne t'en fais pas je vais le retrouver aussi._

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Miko se jeta sur lui en criant: _Sasuke je t'aime!_

_-Venez ici petits monstres, je vais vous apprendre à vouloir me couper les cheveux_, criait Itachi.

Les deux enfants riaient de la bonne blague qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire. Depuis l'histoire de la bague ils étaient inséparables et Sasuke clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que quand il serait grand il épouserait Miko, elle rougissait et hochait la tête en souriant. Quand elle voyait Kakashi, il restait à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main en se disant _«c'est mon rival!»._

_-Je ne veux pas, non Miko ne part pas je t'en prie!_

_-Non je veux rester avec Sasuke?_

_-Je suis désolé mais c'est un ordre du conseil, tu dois te rendre au Pays des Ailes blanches, là-bas tu apprendras ainsi à maitriser ton pouvoir après tout tu es la dernière à posséder ce pouvoir héréditaire…_

_-Et c'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle l'Ange de Konoha_, acheva Miko. _Je sais tout ça Kakashi Nii-chan, mais c'est injuste._

Les deux enfants se dirent enfin adieu après d'innombrables serments. Miko prit la main de Kakashi et ils se mirent en route.

_-Maintenant je ne pourrais plus du tout tenir la promesse à Papa,_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Alors je la tiendrai pour toi,_ dit Kakashi.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Ca faisait longtemps Nii-chan, que fais-tu ici?_

_-Tu es au courant de tout ce qui est arrivé à Konoha?_

_-Evidement tout le monde l'a appris._

_-Tsunade veut que tu reviennes en tant que sensei._

_-Quoi mais elle a disjoncté?!?_

_-Réfléchis c'est le moment pour tenir ta promesse. Et Sasuke, tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose?_

_-Tout ça c'est si loin_, dit-elle songeuse.

* * *

_-Voilà c'est tout ce que nous savons le reste il faudra lui demander directement, _acheva Tsunade. 

_-Oui, elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi elle voulait se faire passer pour une enfant, _ajouta Kakashi.

_-Alors réagissez!_

Les ninjas: ...

_-C'est dingue!_ cria Lee

_-J'en reviens pas la fille de Yondaime! Trop cool,_ dit Naruto.

_-Ca va Naruto, c'est bon on a compris,_ râla Sakura.

Mais tous les autres étaient du même avis que les deux premiers.

Miko se réveilla dans son appartement. Elle soupira en pensant à la journée d'enfer qu'elle avait passé. _«Comme tu as changé Sasuke»_. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des coups à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et toute la bande s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

_-Je vous en prie rentrer,_ dit-elle alors qu'ils avaient pris possession de son salon.

_-Tsunade et Kakashi nous ont tout raconté_, déclara Naruto affalé sur le canapé.

_-Ah oui?_ dit Miko en frémissant.

_-T'es la fille de Yondaime et t'es la fiancée de Sasuke._

_-Ah ça!_ S'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

_-Pourquoi il y a autre chose à savoir?_

_-Euh non non, bon je vais vous faire du thé._

_-Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser._

_-Oui,_ affirma Shikamaru, _on aimerait savoir pourquoi tu t'es faite passer pour une enfant quand tu nous as rencontré._

_-Parce que je voulais cacher mon identité, que c'est l'âge que j'avais à peu près quand je suis partie et que ça m'a permis de vous tester. D'autres questions?_

Les questions durèrent des heures et Miko remarqua le regard que lui lançait Sakura à chaque fois que Naruto parlait ou riait avec elle. Naruto finit à un moment par poser sa main sur l'épaule de Miko.

_-Ah désolé_, dit Sakura.

_-C'est pas grave_, répondit Miko qui s'empressa d'aller changer son haut trempé du thé renversé par la rose.

Neji toqua à la porte et lui dit:

_-Miko on a tout rangé, on y va._

_-Ok merci à tous et à demain._

_-A demain!!! _(Tous en chœur lol)

La porte se referma, elle sortit de la chambre et constata qu'ils avaient en effet tout rangé, elle décida alors d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité quand un bruit attira son attention.

_-C'est pas vrai, ils m'ont laissé Naruto!_

En effet le bruit en question était Naruto qui ronflait sur son canapé.

_-Allez debout_, dit-elle en le secouant.

_-Hein quoi, euh d'accord, _il se leva en même temps que Miko et il lui tomba dessus.

_-Aïe!_

_-Ah désolé Miko, tu n'as rien_.

_-Non ça va._

_-Hé Miko, excuses nous on t'a laissé Naruto, on va le ramener_, dit Kiba. _Oups désolé!_

Les autres: ...

Miko et Naruto réalisèrent alors la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Naruto était allongé sur Miko, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Ils relevèrent.

_- Alors là pour le coup ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez_, s'exclama Naruto.

Sakura s'avança vers Miko et là:

_-COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA TU SAVAIS QUE JE L'AIMAIS ET TU ME L'AS PRIS, TU TE DISAIS MON AMIE MAIS TU LE VOULAIS POUR TOI! SASUKE NE TE SUFFISAIT PAS IL TE LES FAUT TOUS ET…_

La gifle claqua dans l'air et fit taire Sakura.

_-Tais-toi maintenant_, dit calmement Miko mais elle avait l'air si triste.

_-Enfin Sakura_, dit Naruto, _je ne vois pas Miko comme ça. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer dans les bois, Miko est très importante pour moi avec elle je me sens comme si j'avais une famille. Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi._

_-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas_, dit Gaara et il tendit à Naruto un cadre photo.

Miko pâlit pendant que tous les autres contemplaient la photo, comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour oublier de la cacher. C'était la dernière photo de ses parents en vie.

_-Hé c'est vrai qu'il me ressemble ce bébé, c'est drôle._

_-Non ce n'est pas drôle Naruto parce que ce bébé c'est toi,_ avoua-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre mais à mon avis vous saviez tous qui était Miko pour Naruto. La question est comment va-t-il réagir? 

Sakura a enfin reçu ce que vous pensiez qu'elle aurait du recevoir il y a quelque chapitres (mai j'avais déjà prévenu).

Je posterai sûrement le nouveau chapitre demain donc à bientôt tout le monde.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est moins long que le précédent mais je pense qu'il n'est pas moins intéressant.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12: Nee-chan et clair de lune.**

Naruto la regarda, interdit, puis s'approcha lentement d'elle et leva la main. Miko ferma les yeux _«je pensais bien qu'il allait être énervé, peut-être qu'il allait me dire que je mentais ou bien qu'il allait crier qu'il ne voulait pas me voir parce que je l'avais laissé seul, mais là il est tellement furieux qu'il va me taper»,_ elle attendait le choc. Soudain elle sentit une étreinte autour d'elle, un poids sur son épaule et le t-shirt s'humidifier à cet endroit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Naruto qui avait agi ainsi sous les yeux surpris et attendris de leurs amis.

_-Naruto?_

_-…_

_-Ca va?_

_-Je… Je… Je…_

_-Vas-y, lâche-toi. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens!_

_-JE SUIS LE FILS DU QUATRIEME HOKAGE, C'EST TROP GENIAL. ET EN PLUS MA SŒUR EST TROP CANON. OUAIS! C'EST MOI LE MEILLEUR!_

Il sautait dans tous les sens en disant cela.

_-C'est dingue_, dit Temari résumant ainsi ce que pensait tout le groupe.

Mais en le voyant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire parce que Naruto avait vraiment mérité le bonheur d'avoir une famille et d'être le descendant d'une légende.

_-Galère_, dit Shikamaru, _maintenant il va falloir l'appeler prince._

_-Oui, j'ai la haine_, renchérit Kiba.

_-Déjà qu'il avait un ego démesuré_, termina Neji.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête.

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler prince_, déclara Naruto qui avait arrêté de s'agiter.

_-C'est vrai?_ demanda Shino.

_-Wouah c'est fou ce que tu as mûri_, s'exclama Ino.

_-Je suis bluffée_, dit Tenten.

_-J'en reste sans voix_, ajouta Kankuro.

_-Moi pareil_, put seulement prononcer Temari

_-Naruto, t'as trop la classe_, s'enthousiasma Lee

Hinata, Sai, Gaara et Miko: …

_-Oui bien sûr, Naruto-sama suffira! Ahahahah._

Les autres: ...

_-Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai_, soupirèrent-ils.

_-Je suis contente pour Naruto_, dit Hinata.

Naruto fut interrompu dans sa danse de la joie:

_-Naruto? Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas? Tu n'as aucun reproche à me faire?_

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux:

_-Je ne sais qu'une partie de l'histoire mais je me doute que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais sinon tu n'aurais pas agi comme tu l'as fait depuis ton retour. Tu sais si je pouvais choisir une sœur c'est toi que je choisirai et puis je sais que tu vas tout me raconter. Il y a temps de choses que je veux te demander Nee-chan._

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Miko, qui se jeta dans les bras de son frère:

_-Naruto… Naruto…_

_-Oui, ne t'en fait pas je suis là._

Il fallut 10 bonnes minutes pour qu'ils se remettent tous de leurs émotions puis Naruto demanda à Miko de lui raconter tout ce qui le concernait et accepta que les autres puissent écouter. Alors que Miko et Naruto s'asseyaient sur le canapé, les autres par terre autour d'eux, Sakura s'approcha de la jeune fille et elle paraissait très gênée:

_-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai été stupide, mais comme c'était Naruto et que moi je…_ Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle disait ça devant le principal intéressé et qu'elle en avait dit plus juste avant. _Excusez-moi je dois rentrer._

Elle s'enfuit sous le regard gêné (décidément ils le sont tous lol) de ses camarades et surpris de Naruto.

_-Naruto, rattrape-là! Qu'est-ce que t'attends bon sang?_ Le secoua Miko.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?_

_-Quoi? Non mais je rêve! Bon tu sais quoi tu la rejoins et tu réfléchiras sur place._

_-Miko…_

_-Y a pas de Miko qui tienne, sors et vas-y_, et comme il mettait du temps à se décider, elle l'attrapa par le col de son haut et le jeta dehors. _Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir compris pourquoi tu devais y aller et d'avoir régler cette histoire, puis elle ferma la porte._

Les autres:_ Wouah elle fait peur quand elle est énervée._

_-Ouf, maman m'avait dit que c'était héréditaire chez les garçons de la famille d'être manche avec les filles et qu'il faudrait que je l'aide en amour mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là! Bon le temps qu'ils s'avouent leur amour mutuel, on en a pour toute la nuit! Qui veut faire un poker?_

Tous en chœur: _Moi!_

* * *

Sakura courait comme une folle et elle arriva à l'endroit où l'équipe 7 s'était formée et tous les souvenirs lui revirent en mémoires jusqu'au retour de Naruto. Elle s'appuya la tête contre l'un des poteaux de bois et laissa libre cour à ses larmes. 

_-Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas,_ demanda Naruto qui avait fini par la retrouver.

La jeune fille sanglotait s'en pouvoir répondre, Naruto restait à la regarder sans bouger et sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs se calmer il prit la parole.

_-Sakura, pourquoi es-tu étrange ces derniers temps et surtout aujourd'hui tu as été odieuse avec Miko que tu adorais! Je ne comprends pas et je n'ai pas compris ce que tu lui as dit non plus «COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA TU SAVAIS QUE JE L'AIMAIS ET TU ME L'AS PRIS, TU TE DISAIS MON AMI MAIS TU LE VOULAIS POUR TOI! SASUKE NE TE SUFFISAIT PAS IL TE LES FAUT TOUS ET…». Explique-moi! Te voir dans cet état ça me rend fou._

Sakura, qui pensait qu'il était parti, avait sursauté en l'entendant prendre la parole et maintenant elle était face (enfin elle est de dos mais bon) à lui, allait-il comprendre?

_-Je croyais avoir été assez claire la dernière fois?_

_- Arrêtes! Je sais que tu veux que je retrouve Sasuke mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te le ramener._

_-MAIS C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME BAKA!!!_

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en frappant son torse et en répétant faiblement_ «baka, baka…»._ Soudain elle sentit deux mains attraper ses poignets et une étreinte. Elle se sentit fondre, ses larmes cessèrent et elle entendait le cœur de Naruto battre à tout rompre.

_-Je t'aime Naruto_, répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et vit deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient.

_-Moi aussi Sakura._

Leur visage était si proches l'un de l'autre que Sakura sentait le souffle chaud de Naruto contre sa joue, le clair de lune les baignait de lumière et chacun voyait parfaitement le visage de l'autre. Ils avaient la même expression sur le visage: des yeux brillants et une légère rougeur, leur cœur battaient en rythme. Et Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sakura qui fit de même. Le baiser devint plus langoureux et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Sakura sourit timidement et il lui fit un énorme sourire. Il lui prit la main et partit avec elle se promener dans la ville, ils se fichaient qu'ils soient tard ou qu'on les voie, ils voulaient simplement profiter du fait d'être ensemble. Ils marchaient gênés et silencieux échangeant simplement de temps en temps des baisers ou des _«je t'aime»_ comme s'ils voulaient rattraper les années qu'ils avaient perdues. Ce n'est qu'au lever du jour qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Miko.

* * *

Naruto la regardait en souriant comme si elle était un trésor inestimable.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_-Je suis juste heureux._

_-Idiot_, dit-elle en rougissant, attendrie.

_-Il faut vraiment que je remercie ma grande sœur, c'est trop génial de l'avoir avec moi pour m'aider._

_-Tu as raison elle est super sans elle on en serait pas là._

_-Dis si je lui fais un câlin pour lui montrer que je l'adore est-ce que tu la laisseras en vie?_

_-Baka!_ dit-elle en le frappant derrière la tête.

_-Mais t'es trop mignonne quand t'es jalouse Sakura-chan._

_-Baka._

_-Oui c'est pour ça que je me demande comment tu as fait pour tomber amoureuse de moi._

_-Parce que tu es MON baka._

Grand moment d'émotion .

_-Bon vous comptez jouer «les passions de Konoha» longtemps où vous allez rentrer?_

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Miko en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait et virent que tout Konoha c'était arrêté pour les fixer. Ils piquèrent un fard.

_-Bon rentrez! Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez réveillé pour rien._

Ils s'exécutèrent et le spectacle à l'intérieur les traumatisa.

Leurs amis étaient allongés un peu partout dans la pièce et dormaient profondément, sur la table basse du salon il y avait un paquet de cartes étalé et une dizaine de verres.

_-Euh…_ fit finalement Naruto.

_-Oui?_

_-Vous avez été attaqués?_ Termina Sakura.

_-Mais non! On a fait un poker en attendant votre retour puis on a bu un peu, enfin surtout Kiba et Lee, heureusement que je l'ai arrêté parce que sinon on était bon pour la technique de l'homme ivre, et on s'est endormi vers 4h30. Ce qui veut dire, elle regarda l'horloge, que j'ai dormi 3 heures._

_-Oups désolé Nee-chan._

_-C'est pas graveeeeee_, elle étouffa un bâillement. _Alors ça y est enfin_, dit-elle en souriant et en fixant leurs doigts entrelacés.

Un fard de plus lui répondit.

_-Salut Miko t'en fait du bruit,_ dit calmement Sai.

Les trois: ...

_-Euh Sai?_ Réussit enfin à articuler Naruto, pendant que les deux filles se cachaient les yeux.

_-Oui mon ami?_

_-Pourquoi t'es tout nu?!?_

_-A c'est parce que j'ai perdu_ _au strip-poker hier soir_, il sourit, _comme je ne connaissais pas trop les règles j'ai fini par ne plus avoir de vêtements._

_-Idiot_, cria Miko qui le regardait en essayant de ne pas trop faire attention à sa tenue ou plutôt son absence de tenue. _A la fin du jeu tu peux te rhabiller! Il ne vaut mieux pas que se soit à vie._

_-Ah d'accord c'est juste pour que les participants se rincent l'œil._

_-Euh… certains oui mais c'est aussi parce que ça met un enjeu plus grand que les jetons sans être obligé de se ruiner._

_-C'est moins logique que ma théorie._

_-Bon alors tu vas aller enfiler quelque chose?_

_-Oui bien sûr mais je ne sais pas où sont mes vêtements._

_-Bon_, soupira Miko qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, _je viens avec toi._

Sakura put enfin ouvrir les yeux pendant que Miko etSai s'éloignaient sous les éclats de rire de Naruto.

_-Ils sont ensemble, c'est bien,_ constata Sai.

_-Je suis d'accord_, répondit la grande sœur, _tiens voilà tes vêtements._

_-Merci._

_-Dépêche-toi!_

_-Très bien mais c'est assez amusant de te voir perdre tes moyens, tu es assez mignonne comme ça._

_-Je pense que c'est un compliment donc je vais dire merci._

Et elle s'en alla pour le laisser s'habiller.

Autour d'elle les autres commençaient à se lever et on entendait des _«ah ben quand même»_ quand l'un d'eux croisait le nouveau petit couple.

On sonna à la porte. _« Décidément c'est un point de rencontre chez moi, je devrais peut-être changer d'adresse.»._

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kakashi.

_-Alors il sait je suppose._

_-Bonjour Nii-chan. Je vais très bien merci. Et oui Naruto sait effectivement que je suis sa sœur._

_-Excuse moi, allez ne fait pas la tête, s'il te plait_, il joignit les mains.

_-Bon d'accord, mais fait moi un bisou._

_-Très bien_, il s'exécuta et embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue.

_-Merci, je sais que je bénéficie d'un privilège puisque je vois sous ton masque._

_-Tout à fait, bon je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien alors je te laisse. Bye!_

_-Bye!_

Elle rentra dans l'appartement car elle avait devant elle 12 ninjas qui imploraient un petit déjeuner.

_-Mais vous savez que je ne suis que la grande sœur de Naruto?!?_

_

* * *

_

Voilà Naruto et Sakura sont enfin en couple, j'espère que vous avez pas trouvez ça trop guimauveux.

Lapinou: Non c'était super!

Naruto et Sakura: Tout à fait d'accord!

Vous du moment que le couple se crée vous êtes contents de toute façon.

Les trois: Exact!

Bon je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre parce qu'il faut que j'en reprenne le découpage je le trouve pas assez long donc il faut que je prenne une partie du 14 ou que je rajoute des éléments donc ça va prendre un peu de temps. Allez à bientôt tout le monde!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Ils servent à rien les oiseaux!**

Miko se contempla dans le miroir tout en finissant de se préparer, elle était épuisée. La semaine avait été riche en émotion. Après avoir vidé son frigo de toutes les denrée comestibles, le groupe était parti, laissant derrière lui l'impression du passage d'une tornade. Puis ce fut le tour de Naruto et Sakura, que Miko envoya dehors parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le ménage avec eux au milieu en train de se faire des papouilles. Ils partirent donc continuer plus loin et on put entendre de grands bruits dans l'appartement qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le lendemain à sept heures pétantes, Miko, qui n'est pas du tout du matin, ouvrit sa porte à un Naruto avec toutes ses affaires qui s'installa dans la chambre d'ami sans que sa sœur ait eu le temps de lui demandait s'il savait l'heure qu'il était. Il installa ses affaires un peu partout dans la maison, mais se calma quand Miko tomba sur un de ses boxers sales et essaya de lui faire manger pour lui apprendre à ranger ses sous-vêtements et à s'occuper de son linge. Le lendemain, une fois calmée, elle lui présenta un tableau de répartition des tâches ménagères qu'il devait impérativement exécuter sous peine de retourner dans son propre appartement.

Ensuite Naruto organisa des soirées: une pendaison de crémaillère pour célébrer son installation, le jour suivant se fut pour fêter le fait qu'il soit avec Sakura et ensuite pour remercier ses amis d'être toujours présents près de lui. Bref pour tout et n'importe quoi. A la fin de la semaine, comme il tenait à sa vie, il promit à sa sœur de ne plus jamais fêter quoi que ce soit dans cet appartement avant ses 145 ans minimum. Donc là, enfin dans le plus grand silence, Miko était assise devant sa coiffeuse et se brossait les cheveux et profitait du retour de la tranquillité et de la sérénité dans son habitation, on sonna à la porte, elle regarda l'heure et sourit en allant le rejoindre.

-Tu avais raison pour moi tu es toujours à l'heure!

-Bien sûr, alors je connais un resto sympa ça te dit princesse?

-Avec plaisir Nii-chan! Du moment qu'ils ne font pas de ramen, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue dépitée.

Kakashi éclata de rire à travers son masque, ce qui rendit son sourire à lajeune fille.

Et elle suivit Kakashi en souriant encore.

* * *

Naruto dormait la tête sur les jambes de Sakura, qui le regardait amoureusement. Elle était adossée à l'ombre d'un arbre sous lequel ils se reposaient: lui après son entrainement et elle après avoir secondé l'Hokage dans une opération. 

Elle profitait de la fraicheur ambiante tout en regardant son kitsune assoupi. Elle rougit quand elle entendit qu'il murmurait son nom dans son sommeil. Elle repensa à la semaine qu'elle avait vécue avec lui. Elle voyait plein de baisers, des câlins, des «je t'aime», elle avait eu l'impression d'être plongée dans un shojo manga. Elle ne le savait pas si tendre, tiens d'ailleurs là il murmurait encore:

-Je suis fou de toi.

Elle rougit.

-Mon cher bol de ramens.

Au début elle eut très envie de le frapper mais finalement elle pouffa de rire.

-Quand je pense que j'ai pour adversaire un plat de nouilles! philosopha-t-elle.

Naruto se releva en baillant, il s'étira et regarda Sakura.

-J'ai faim! On va manger?

«Quoi qu'il arrive il restait un boulet» pensa-elle en lui encastrant la tête dans le sol.

-Mais ma puce tu vas me tuer! protesta Naruto en sortant sa tête du sol. Et puis Miko déteint sur toi, je trouve ça très mal élevé de faire ça.

-Oui, oui, dit-elle en le tirant à sa suite. Allez, on va chez Ichiraku. Elle sourit avec tendresse.

-Tu es la plus géniale des petites amies! S'exclama-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Un oiseau s'envola de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient reposés. Il traversa la forêt et s'engouffra dans une grotte qui portait le symbole du village du Son. Il pénétra dans l'un des anciens repaires d'Orochimaru et il se posa sur le doigt de Juugo. 

-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles? demanda Sasuke.

-Le blond et la rose sont ensemble.

-Aucun intérêt.

-L'ange c'est la fille du 4ème Hokage.

-Ces oiseaux sont complètement inutiles.

-Et c'est la sœur du blond.

-Quoi? Mais alors… Sasuke se figea sous le coup de la révélation.

* * *

**Flashback:**

-Je dois protéger quelqu'un je l'ai promis à papa! C'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi, je dois veiller sur ce petit garçon.

-Alors moi aussi je le protègerai, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais se sera comme un frère pour moi!

* * *

-Euh finalement ils sont très bien ces oiseaux. Bon ben je vais aller m'entrainer. 

-Il y a autre chose.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dis-moi, à mon avis rien ne peut plus me surprendre.

-L'ange et le copieur, ils ont l'air de tomber amoureux.

Sasuke fut content d'être dos à Juugo et que Suigetsu et Karin ne soient pas là car ils auraient vu la jalousie et la tristesse sur son visage.

-Merci Juugo, dit-il en se dirigeant un peu plus loin pour s'entrainer.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui se brisait comme après son combat contre Naruto. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi il ressentait ça. Il fallait qu'il détruise quelque chose, qu'il teste sa force pour chasser ces pensées qui l'affaiblissait et le détournait de son objectif.

* * *

Naruto: T'as passé deux heures à retourner tes chapitres dans tous les sens et tout, pour finalement le publier tel quel! 

Ba-chan: Ben oui! Mais c'était trop compliqué sinon pour la coupure suivante alors je garde le découpage de départ, désolé que ce soit un peu court. Alors vous préférez quoi le Kakashi/Miko ou le Sasuke/Miko.

Naruto: Pourquoi tu demandes? T'as déjà décidé!

Ba-chan: C'est juste pour savoir quel couple secondaire parmi ces deux là a le plus la côte.

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre

et merci à Inconnu pour ta review, moi aussi c'est mon chapitre préféré le 11 et merci à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte c'est encourageant de savoir que vous attendez la suite.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Miko, c'est un Naru/Saku avec d'autres couples et je rappelle que ceci est une histoire pas faite pour égaler l'auteur ou un écrivain sinon ce n'est pas sur un site de fanfics qu'il faut aller.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14: Spécial duos et photo de famille.**

A Konoha, toute la bande se retrouva dans un karaoké. Ils étaient tous morts de rire devant l'interprétation très personnelle de Lee de la chanson «I'm too sexy». Au début, il y avait eu un blanc puis Miko avait éclaté de rire.

Naruto s'était alors exclamé:

-Mais tu es devenue folle?!?

-Ahahahah… non… hihihi… c'est juste que… pff… j'ai le choix entre rester complètement atterrée ou alors gagner des minutes de vie grâce au rire alors je préfère rire… mouahahah!

Naruto regarda Lee continuer son show et se rangea du côté de sa sœur, suivi par Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Kankuro et Tenten. Pendant que les autres continuaient de le fixer, interdits. Mais, quand une Miko et un Naruto écroulés de rire se joignirent à Lee, alors c'est l'ensemble du groupe qui se marra en cœur (rho j'aurais voulu voir Gaara, Neji et Shino rigoler moi! Personne n'a pris une photo?).

Après ça Miko organisa un tirage au sort pour déterminer qui allait chanter avec qui et ce qu'ils allaient chanter.

-C'est spécial duo, annonça-t-elle innocemment.

A partir de là, la soirée devint rouge… Enfin c'était la couleur que prenait les joues des duos à l'annonce des noms, couleur qui s'accentuait avec l'annonce de la chanson.

Alors au programme ce soir:

-Kiba et Hinata où le garçon finit la chanson en éventant sa camarade à moitié évanouie après qu'elle ait dû prononcer un «Aishteru» dans un couplet de la chanson.

Miko lui ordonna alors de la raccompagner immédiatement, le garçon ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna avec la jeune Hyuga.

-Shikamaru et Temari ne commencèrent jamais leur chanson puisque à leur tour Shikamaru déclara: «Galèreee! Bon ben je suis crevé j'y vais» et il s'enfuit poursuivi par Temari qui l'engueulait.

-Neji et Tenten firent une représentation assez bonne même si on n'entendait pas vraiment la voix de Neji.

Enfin Naruto et Sakura se lancèrent tous les deux sur un micro et les yeux dans les yeux chantèrent trois chansons d'amour en s'embrassant entre chaque chanson et pendant en se disputant pour être devant et montrer qui était le plus doué.

Après leurs interprétations ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, épuisés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent dit aurevoir à leurs amis, Miko regarda attendrie son frère ramener sa petite amie. Ils se tenaient enlacés et bizarrement cela la rendit nostalgique. Elle rentra alors dans l'appartement et alla prendre sa douche. Quand elle sortit, Naruto était rentré et regardait une émission à la télé en rigolant. Elle sourit, s'assit à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se tourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire puis il demanda:

-Nee-chan je peux avoir un câlin? en faisant une petite moue.

-Oui bien sûr mais tu n'as pas assez eu ta dose avec Sakura?

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est d'affection pas d'amour dont j'ai besoin. Ben oui après tout on a 17 ans à rattraper!

-Oh alors ça c'est trop kawaiiiiiiiii!

- Dis pas kawaï à un garçon, répliqua-t-il gêné.

-Mais c'est vrai petit frère adoré, t'es troooooooooooop kawaïïï!

-Nee-chan?

-Hum?

-Merci.

-De rien je sais que je fais des supers câlins, blagua-t-elle.

-Non merci d'être avec moi.

-Naruto, je t'adore.

-Moi aussi, dis tu veux bien m'en raconter un peu plus sur nos parents?

-D'accord mais en échange tu m'en dis plus sur Sasuke.

-J'aurai cru sur Kakashi, insinua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah ah, dit-elle énervée, continue comme ça et je ne te raconte rien.

-Bon ok je dis plus rien je t'écoute.

* * *

Naruto regardait la photo posée sur la table à côté du canapé et il la prit dans ses mains. Il effleura du bout des doigts les différents visages en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Miko hier.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kushina y tenait plus que tout avant de mourir elle voulait faire une dernière photo avec toute sa petite famille. Elle sourit en serrant dans ses bras ses deux enfants alors que Minato posait la tête sur son épaule en l'entourant de ses bras. Ils oublièrent un ultime instant que dehors Kyubi attaquait et que la ninja n'avait plus qu'un souffle de vie. Une fois que se fut fait elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto qu'elle confia à son mari et se tourna vers Miko.

-Occupes-toi bien de ton frère ma puce. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi de tout mon cœur!

Minato rentra et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers son fils et plaça sur son ventre le sceau de Kyubi.

-Tu deviendras un héros mon fils!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Miko Uzumaki ne restera pas avec son frère.

-Quoi non vous n'avez pas le droit je dois le protéger! Je l'ai promis!

Elle fut entrainée hors de la salle, sous le regard dur du Conseil qui avait fait pression sur l'Hokage pour que cette décision soit appliquée.

Ensuite elle passa quelques temps avec Kakashi puis elle fut conduite chez les Uchiwa et enfin atterrit au Pays des ailes où elle perfectionna ses techniques. Elle recevait des nouvelles de son frère par Kakashi et elle fut heureuse de savoir que Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans la même équipe et que leur rivalité cachait un attachement semblable à celui de deux frères.

Plus tard elle apprit la mort du troisième Hokage et fut choqué mais quand elle fut au courant du combat entre Naruto et Sasuke et de la désertion de ce dernier, elle s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se montra de plus en plus acharnée à progresser encore. Elle ressentait de la rage envers Sasuke et cela la rendait plus déterminée.

Un jour où elle aidait des apprentis ninjas à parfaire leurs techniques, elle vit venir à elle Kakashi qui passa la semaine avec elle avant de lui demander de venir à Konoha en tant que sensei de son frère et d'autres ninjas. Elle n'accepta qu'à la condition qu'elle puisse se présenter sous l'apparence qu'elle avait en quittant le village.

Elle avait achevé en disant «Et la suite tu la connais».

Il lui avait alors posé des questions pour se faire préciser des choses. Il avait alors su qu'elle avait passé quelques temps avec lui quand il était petit et que tant qu'elle avait été à Konoha elle avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Mais elle refusa de dire ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la semaine où Kakashi l'avait persuadée de revenir au village et elle ne dit pas non plus ce qu'elle pensait de Sasuke.

* * *

-Naruto! Dépêches-toi on doit aller chercher Sakura avant de nous rendre à l'entrainement!

-Ok j'arrive, il reposa la photo et avant de sortir de la pièce il se retourna et murmura un « je ne vous décevrais pas» en direction des visages souriants de ses parents.

* * *

Le chapitre est assez court car il marque une transition, c'est une pause avant le retour de l'action dans les chapitres suivants. J'espère que ça vous a plu à bientôt dans les prochains chapitres! 


	15. Chapter 15

****

Et voilà le new chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennet toujours pas à part Miko.

Naru/Saku et d'autres couples.

Ceci est une histoire donc les puristes se calment on est pas ici pour faire de la grande littérature.

Réponse à la review de taru: Euh tu lis un Naru/Saku et tu les vois pas ensemble?!? Je suis pas là... Quand à la phrase si tu avais lu les coms que je laisse en début et en fin de chapitre (ben oui je dis pas que des conneries dedans!) tu saurais que cette fic est une "commande" de ma ptite soeur de 13 ans: elle m'a demandé plusieurs éléments et comme c'est un défi il y avait aussi des répliques que je devais placer dont celle qui t'a interpellé, moi non plus je la trouve pas terrible mais cette fic est un cadeau donc je fais plaisir à la personne à qui je l'offre et pour qui j'ai mis cette fic en ligne pour qu'elle puisse la suivre.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15: Annonces officielles!**

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Naruto en sortant de chez elle. Puis ils commencèrent à se chamailler sur des broutilles jusqu'à ce que Sakura envoie à Naruto un fulgurant coup de poing.

-Rhalala qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous? Vous êtes sensés être le petit couple que j'ai aidé à se former alors il faut que se soit une réussite!

-A cause du fait que t'as jouée les entremetteuses toute la soirée d'hier?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sakura-chan, répondit-elle avec des yeux innocents.

-Mais bien sûr on y croit tous! Et les couples au karaoké se sont formés par hasard?

-Le hasard fait bien les choses…

-Oui surtout quand il choisit la chanson qui correspond au couple.

-Je fais ce que je veux!

-T'es sûre qu'entre nous deux c'est toi la grande sœur?

-Dis ce que tu veux mais tu vas voir comme ta Nee-chan est super douée pour formée des couples!

-Et ton couple à toi tu le formes quand?

-Je ne suis pas avec Kakashi pour la centième fois!

-J'ai jamais parlé de lui…

-Ah salut tout le monde alors ça va pas trop fatigués par la soirée d'hier?

- Elle se défile!

-Ouais elle contourne toujours les sujets qui la gênent.

-Mais de quoi vous parler tous les deux?

-De rien! répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Bon allez tous le monde au boulot.

La conversation semblait avoir légèrement contrariée Miko qui se montra très sévère et les fit travailler jusqu'au soir. Dans l'après-midi, leurs amis de Suna les rejoignirent pour s'entrainer un peu et Miko ralentit un peu le rythme. Elle semblait préoccupée et fit plusieurs erreurs et quand ils faisaient une pause elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant ce temps, Naruto put noter un rapprochement certain entre Hinata et Kiba. En effet ils s'étaient montrer aux petits soins l'un pour l'autre et avaient semblé très proches durant l'entrainement. Ce doute se confirma quand il les vit partir ensemble et que Kiba tenta de prendre la main d'Hinata et que celle-ci la serra en rougissant. Naruto sourit.

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais douée pour former des couples!

-Oui Nee-chan je constate. Mais qui sont tes prochaines victimes?

-Neji et Tenten ou Temari et Shikamaru! Mais je ne suis pas encore décidée.

-Tu es démoniaque!

-Merci p'tit frère!

Ils firent un bout de chemin avec Sakura puis elle les laissa se rendre tous les deux chez Ichiraku pendant qu'elle rentrait à l'appartement.

Une fois chez elle, elle s'adossa à la porte et souffla un bon coup. Puis elle se rendit à sa chambre et elle sentit une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent, elle repensa aux paroles de son frère et des autres, à Kakashi et à Sasuke. Elle s'endormit en pleine réflexion.

* * *

-Naruto! Mange moins vite tu vas t'étouffer!

-Mais tu sais bien que je mange toujours les ramens comme ça!

-Regarde tu t'en mets partout c'est dingue!

-Hihi c'est fait exprès pour que tu t'occupes de moi!

Il reçut pour toute réponse un coup derrière la tête, accompagné d'un «BAKA» (mais franchement on s'y attendait tous! Non?).

-Tu es vraiment un assisté!

-Possible mais ça me donne le sentiment que je compte vraiment pour vous. J'ai envie que toi et Nee-chan vous vous occupiez de moi parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que quand vous le faites.

A ces mots, Sakura l'embrassa fougueusement et se serra contre lui en murmurant «je t'aime». Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi sans se soucier du regard des autres.

* * *

Un peu plus loin un couple échangeaient son premier baiser sous un lampadaire à proximité de la maison de la jeune fille sous le regard du chien du garçon. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le cousin de la jeune fille sortit.

-T'as intérêt de bien t'occuper d'elle sinon t'auras affaire à moi.

-T'inquiète Neji! Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse pour moi.

-Vous êtes bêtes tous les deux, dit-elle en rougissant.

-A demain Hinata.

-Aurevoir Kiba.

Et puis, après l'avoir regardé disparaitre au coin de la rue, elle rentra avec son cousin.

* * *

-Naruto, Miko, je vous ai fait appeler pour vous confier une mission.

-Génial! dit Naruto très impatient de le faire en duo avec sa sœur.

-Du calme p'tit frère! Laisse là nous expliquer!

-Merci Miko. La mission consistera à escorter Gaara jusqu'à Suna avec l'aide de Temari et Kankuro, puis vous devrez me rapporter un parchemin secret du village que le Kazekage vous remettra à votre arrivée.

-Des dangers spéciaux?

-Pas à l'aller, mais au retour vous pouvez être attaqués par des voleurs, des nuke-nins mais ce parchemin contient des informations sur les bijus donc vous pourriez avoir affaire à l'Akatsuki en personne et donc également à…

-Sasuke, murmura Miko.

-Donc c'est presque une mission de rang S que vous nous donnez?

-C'est exact Naruto et j'en profite pour t'annoncer que, étant donner toutes les missions que tu as accompli et le soutient qui t'a été apporté, tu viens d'accéder au grade de Chunin!

-Yatta! C'est génial, il se mit à faire des bonds partout. J'ai enfin réussi! Je vais tout de suite l'annoncer à Sakura-chan et ensuite j'irai réserver l'Ichiraku pour faire la fête ce soir et vous êtes invitées avec Shizune alors soyez là bye Tsunade-baba!

Après que la tornade soit sortie du bureau avant qu'on ait pu lui rappeler qu'il partait le jour même en mission et que donc il fallait qu'il reporte sa petite fête, Tsunade se tourna vers Miko et lui demanda:

-Tu vas encore me crier dessus?

* * *

Bon voilà c'est la fin du chapitre! Comme promis ma Lapinou ton Naruto adoré est devenu Chunin sans avoir besoin de repasser l'examen (un vrai casse-tête, je sais même pas si c'est crédible). A bientôt tout le monde dans le chapitre 16. 


	16. Chapter 16

****

Le voilà! Le nouveau chapitre (enfin ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit mais nouveau au niveau de la publication). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai vu les stats et ça met la pression tout ce monde qui attend la suite donc merci à tous de lire ce que j'écris.

Réponse à la review de inari: J'aime bien les deux mais on m'a demandé un Kiba/Hina donc je le fais.

D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de vous donner une partie du défi que je dois relever (pas tout sinon vous saurez comment ça va finir): Naru/Saku en couple principal, apparition d'un parent de Naruto, apparition d'une fille amie d'enfance de Sasuke, Kiba/Hina, Shika/Tema, Neji/Tenten, Naruto devient Chunin sans avoir besoin de passer l'examen, changement de sensei pour l'équipe 7+ des phrases-clef mais je vais pas toutes les citer. Voilà c'est tout pour le moment!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16: Une présence**

Après que la tornade soit sortie du bureau, Tsunade se tourna vers Miko et lui demanda :

-Tu vas encore me crier dessus?

-Je pourrai mais c'est inutile, elle soupira. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, bon je vais aller aider Naruto à faire ses bagages avant qu'il décide d'emporter 5 kg de ramens à la place de ses armes.

Elle se tourna en direction de la porte.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Le Sasuke que j'ai aimé avait quatre ans ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai rencontré. Son regard était si froid et dénué de sentiments, dit-elle calmement.

-Pourtant d'après les rapports, il semblerait que te revoir l'ait beaucoup troublé.

-Pff, tu avais raison on doit tous un jour affronter son passé et maintenant je vais me tourner vers l'avenir.

-Courir dans les bras de Kakashi ne résoudra pas ton problème! Tous les deux vous cherchaient ainsi à oublier quelque chose mais vous ne serez jamais heureux et tu le sais! Tenta de la raisonner Tsunade.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?!? Sasuke est parti! Il ne reviendra pas! Alors je dois le suivre?!? Tu crois que je serai heureuse ainsi?!? «Non je vais encore pleurer si ça continue».

Elle soupira, puis se retourna vers l'Hokage.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais c'est à moi de choisir. Bon j'y vais! Ne t'en fait pas Tsunade-chérie.

Elle sortit du bureau.

Dans l'après-midi, les cinq ninjas étaient aux portes de Konoha. Ils auraient dû partir il y a déjà deux heures mais Sakura et Naruto s'étaient disputés juste avant le départ et s'étaient le temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour se réconcilier.

-Si tu me trompes je te tue!

-Mais comment pourrais-je tromper la fille la plus extraordinaire du monde?!?

-Naruto tu vas tellement me manquer!

-Toi aussi mon amour.

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de regarder «Les Amours de Konoha», on y va maintenant, Miko tira son frère par l'oreille.

* * *

Le voyage se passait sans problème mais en silence pour ne pas alerter un quelconque ennemi. Les cinq ninjas portaient l'oreillette qui leur permettrait de rester en contact en cas de combat et ils avaient mis au point un plan en cas d'attaque. C'était presque trop facile et cela inquiétait Miko. D'ailleurs elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un les suivait sans les approcher, elle en avait parlé au reste de la troupe qui lui avait dis qu'elle faisait du surmenage.

La nuit tombait et Miko entendait toujours les bruits.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien entendu? S'il te plait Gaara vérifie! Je vous jure que quelqu'un nous suit!

Le Kazekage soupira et lança son œil de sable qui inspecta les environs puis revint vers son propriétaire.

-Il n'y a rien Miko, tu dois être fatiguée. On a qu'à s'arrêter pour la nuit, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Tu as raison, approuva Temari.

-Mais… tenta-t-elle de répliquer.

-On te dit qu'il n'y a rien, la coupa Kankuro.

-Tu es très fatiguée! Prends le premier tour de garde comme ça tu pourras bien te reposer ensuite je viendrai te remplacer.

-Oui tu dois avoir raison, merci ptit frère.

Miko s'installa et les autres partirent se coucher. Elle se posta près du feu, enroulée dans une couverture et resta en alerte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

* * *

Chapitre très court, juste pour faire un peu de "suspense". L'autre chapitre vous attend! 


	17. Chapter 17

En fait c'est un même chapitre coupé en deux.

Comme toujours les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf Miko et c'est un Naru/Saku et d'autres couples.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17: Je n'ai plus quatre ans**

Naruto s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui lui céda une partie de la couverture.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'avais peur que tu t'endormes.

-Ben comme tu peux le voir j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et je vais bien.

-Oui mais cette après-midi tu étais bizarre.

-Je suis désolée, mais ça va mieux.

-Bon alors je vais me coucher.

Il embrassa sa sœur et partit se coucher.

Le silence se fit autour de Miko et son tour de garde se passa sans problème.

Elle réveilla son frère et, avant de rejoindre son sac de couchage, elle se dirigea vers une rivière un peu à l'écart et se débarbouilla puis elle but. Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à son fiancé.

* * *

Sasuke s'était entrainé pendant des heures, Karin et Suigetsu étaient revenus et n'avaient rien pu en tirer. La nuit était tombée et il continuait à maltraiter tous les éléments qui l'entouraient. Il vit Suigetsu venir s'asseoir sur une pierre et le regarder combattre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je vois que tu sais toujours parler ça me rassure.

-Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire alors dégages, répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Ok, ok! Mais si t'es dingue de cette fille tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec elle sinon ça va nuire à ta concentration.

- Dégages.

Suigetsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut avec un rire moqueur. Sasuke resta assis et se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis il se leva, il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

Il la regardait intensément, mais son regard à elle était dur.

- Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Mais il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Miko n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses bras, elle fit un ultime effort et le repoussa.

-Bon ok on m'a dit que t'étais devenu super peu expressif mais réagis bon sang! C'est quoi ce comportement? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu sais que je dois tout faire pour te ramener à Konoha si tu passes sous mon nez?

-…

-…

-…

-… (Quel dialogue passionnant!)

Miko sortit alors un kunai et se prépara à combattre.

-T'es avec Kakashi? demanda Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé, froidement.

-Quoi ce n'est pas vrai t'es venu ici pour faire une crise de jalousie! Mais grandis un peu Sasuke!

-Tu n'as pas le droit c'est moi que tu aimes. C'est moi ton fiancé, mais aucun sentiment ne se distinguait dans le ton de sa voix.

Miko éclata d'un rire méchant.

-Kami-sama! Bébé Sasuke pleure parce qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il perd ses jouets non mais on croit rêver! Mais regarde les choses en face la personne que j'aimais a disparue le jour où tu as voulu tuer ton meilleur ami, qui était accessoirement mon petit frère. Tu m'as abandonné, tu as trahi notre engagement. J'ai pleuré comme une folle mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais rien faire parce que tu as choisi de tout perdre tout seul. Et tu oses me dire que tu m'interdis de retrouver une chance d'être heureuse!

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi?!? Parce que tu m'aimes? Mais enfin Sasuke tu ne me connais plus aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus quatre ans, sa voix s'adoucit et son regard devint triste, même si se serait tellement plus simple. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Kakashi mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'entre nous c'est terminé!

Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle se sentait rougir et ses yeux se fermaient mais une fois encore elle le repoussa.

-C'est fini Sasuke!

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire?

-Tes nouvelles fringues sont immondes! Je vous laisse partir pour cette fois Sasuke-san mais je suis sûre que mon frère s'occupera de vous.

-Fais comme tu veux, dit-il avant de partir.

* * *

-Ben t'en as mis du temps sœurette! Où t'étais passée?

-Je me suis baignée finalement.

-T'es dingue t'aurais pu te faire attaquer!

-Désolé.

-Et bien heureusement que je suis venu vous aider, dit Kakashi en se montrant. Miko, Tsunade m'a donné un message pour toi tu viens.

-Ok.

Une fois à l'écart.

-De quoi parlais-tu avec Sasuke?

Elle se figea il l'avait vu et il avait vu qu'elle l'avait laissé s'enfuir.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

-Ou... oui Naruto, c'est vrai! Désolé d'avoir gardé ça secret, mais c'est très gênant.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages sont à leur auteur sauf Miko.

NaruSaku, KibaHina et d'autres à venir.

Je rappelle une fois de plus que ceci est une fic sans prétention d'égaler l'auteur ou un écrivain donc il est possible qu'i y quelques fois des perso OOC.

Il y aura comme la dernière fois un chapitre coupé en deux.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18: Droits dans le mur!**

Elle se figea il l'avait vu et il avait vu qu'elle l'avait laissé s'enfuir.

-Tu espionnes les filles maintenant? Jiraya a déteint sur toi! Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation s'il te plait, répondit-il sèchement.

Miko resta figée, elle n'avait vu qu'une fois Kakashi vraiment en colère et elle ne tenait pas à revivre ça.

-Jalousie, marmonna-t-elle.

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Sasuke est jaloux de toi, il pense qu'on est ensemble et il m'a dit que j'étais à lui puis il m'a embrassé.

Kakashi éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça de drôle? Demanda-t-elle vexée.

-Tout! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sasuke en soit encore là encore aujourd'hui!

-Oui je sais, son niveau mental n'a pas évolué… lâcha-t-elle.

-C'est bien beau tout ça m'a ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir. Et pourquoi tu as menti à ton frère, reprit-il.

-Il ne reviendra pas Kakashi, elle avait un regard vide.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ton frère croit en lui.

-Je le sais, quand il m'a parlé rien ne montrer qu'il allait revenir. Il m'a embrassé comme pour se rattacher à un souvenir. Mais moi… elle sentit à nouveau les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle avait toujours détesté pleurer. Moi je ne veux pas m'accrocher à un souvenir, je veux arrêter de l'aimer.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kakashi en sanglotant, les bras se refermèrent sur elle et une des mains lui releva le menton. Il la regardait et son regard était tout aussi triste.

-Je comprends, dit-il finalement, moi aussi il y a des choses que je veux oublier… Peut-être qu'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un et vouloir ensemble tourner le dos à son passé ça peut… devenir un lien.

Elle tressaillit, comprenant ses propos. Malgré la contradiction de son cœur, elle le laissa l'embrasser en espérant de tout son cœur oublier son unique amour.

Un oiseau s'envola de la branche où il s'était posé.

Ils rejoignirent, main dans la main, Naruto qui était près du feu. Celle de Miko tremblait. Naruto fixait leurs mains avec insistance lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il ne comprenait rien pour lui Kakashi et Miko étaient comme frère et sœur, il avait toujours pensé que la jeune fille se remettrait avec Sasuke à son retour à Konoha.

«Mais à quoi ils jouent?» se demanda-t-il gêné, il sentait que quelque chose clochait même s'ils avaient l'air en couple.

-Euh… commença-t-il enfin.

-Naruto, Miko et moi sommes en couple maintenant. Nous avions du mal à le dire à cause de notre différence d'âge mais nous nous aimons trop pour nous cacher. N'est-ce pas chérie? déclara enfin Kakashi. (mesdames et messieurs Kakashi vient de sortir le plus gros bobard du siècle)

-Ou… oui Naruto c'est vrai! Désolé d'avoir gardé ça secret, mais c'est très gênant, finit par ajouter cette dernière.

Naruto avait du mal à y croire mais les rougeurs sur les joues de sa sœur semblaient confirmer ses paroles.

En fait, la raison pour laquelle Miko rougissait c'est parce qu'elle s'en voulait de mentir à son petit frère mais ils en avaient discuté avec Kakashi de toute façon ils voulaient vraiment devenir un couple alors ils ne faisaient pas vraiment semblant. Ils avaient inventé cette histoire d'amour caché pour que quiconque penserait avoir une chance avec Miko en soit dissuadé (non on ne pense à personne en particulier…). Elle savait très bien où était parti l'oiseau et ce qu'il avait vu et en y repensant elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Le lendemain, les trois ninjas de Suna apprirent la nouvelle et leur réaction ressembla à celle de Naruto; mais pendant le trajet Kakashi avait tout du petit ami exemplaire et Miko de l'amoureuse timide, alors ils cessèrent de se poser des questions mais ils continuèrent de les observer, tout semblait parfait mais il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui les faisait douter.

Gaara remit le parchemin à Naruto et ils se redirigèrent calmement vers Konoha, sans échanger une parole et sans savoir encore que deux yeux rubis les suivaient à distance raisonnable et attendait le bon moment pour faire leur entrée.

* * *

Je vous laisse lire la suite! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Kaléidoscope**

-Nous serons à Konoha dans environ une heure, annonça Kakashi.

-Ouais, cria Naruto, je vais revoir ma Sakura-chan adorée!

Miko sourit en voyant la joie de son frère.

-Dis tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ce soir Miko?

-Oui Kakashi ça me ferait plaisir!

On aurait dit une conversation préprogrammée et pas du tout naturelle mais l'enthousiasme de Naruto l'empêcha de le remarquer, il avait fini par se résigner à les voir en couple et il pensait que sa sœur était heureuse.

Ils avaient annoncé leur retour grâce à Pakkun qui les avait précédés. C'est pourquoi au bout de deux heures ils purent apercevoir une tornade rose se jeter dans les bras de Naruto et l'embrasser fougueusement (Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné qu'il s'agit de Sakura qui était venue à leur rencontre).

Ils étaient donc à une heure de Konoha (ben oui puisqu'il a fallu une heure à Sakura pour les rejoindre). Sakura et Naruto se faisaient des câlins et se racontaient comme ils s'étaient manqués et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Miko vit Naruto les montrer du doigt, elle et Kakashi, et Sakura rester bouche-bée. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il lui avait annoncé la «grande» nouvelle. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit puis elle se tourna vers Kakashi.

-C'est génial sensei que vous soyez tombé amoureux, c'est trop mignon!!!

-Merci ma petite Sakura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Miko, personne ne vous critiquera au village, peu importe avec qui tu es du moment que tu es heureuse c'est le principal.

Miko éclata en sanglots, Sakura pensa que c'était des larmes de joie à la vue du soutient que lui apportait son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras, Miko sécha ses larmes et sourit.

Soudain ils furent tous les quatre projetés en arrière violemment. Ils sentirent leur chakra diminué après le choc.

-Désolé de troubler cette charmante scène mais je suis venu récupérer quelque petites choses.

Naruto tourna la tête et il se trouva face à deux yeux rubis qui dépassaient du col d'un manteau noir avec des motifs rouges en forme de nuages.

-Itachi!

A côté de lui se tenait Kisame et les quatre ninjas comprirent que c'était son épée qui avait absorbée leur chakra.

-Oh pas grand-chose, juste un renard et une feuille de papier.

-Tu n'auras ni Naruto, ni le parchemin, riposta Miko.

-Hum tu es plutôt douée en devinette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend Itachi! C'est le moment de récupérer Kyubi!

Kakashi activa son sharingan, Sakura concentra son chakra dans ses poings, Miko déploya ses ailes et Naruto prépara un rasengan.

Gamabunta (j'ai un doute sur le nom) entra dans le village à la surprise de tous. Neji et Tenten, qui étaient à proximité, s'avancèrent vers l'immense crapaud. Ils s'aperçurent que Naruto ne se trouvait pas sur son museau (enfin sa bouche, enfin vous voyez quoi…).

-Où sont Naruto et le reste de l'équipe, seigneur des crapauds?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé sortit son immense langue et la déroula. Il déposa au sol les corps de quatre ninjas très mal en point.

-Le gamin a réussi à me maintenir jusqu'à maintenant mais je dois y aller. Je vous conseille de les amener rapidement à l'hôpital sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur vie.

Il disparut à ces mots, Neji appela Shikamaru, Kiba et Lee. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'hôpital chacun portant l'un de leur ami sous le regard anxieux du reste du groupe qui les suivit.

Tsunade s'effondra sur un banc, tous la regardaient.

-Alors, dit finalement Jiraya, tendu.

-Je n'y arrive pas! s'exclama Tsunade découragée.

-Ca fait six heures qu'on tente de les libérer de l'attaque mais rien n'y fait. On a dû les attacher pour éviter qu'ils se blessent, mais leurs hurlements sont horribles, précisa Shizune.

-A mon avis seul quelqu'un qui a le sharingan peut les aider.

-Mais enfin Kakashi a aussi été victime de l'attaque!

-Alors il ne reste qu'à le convaincre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il viendra, déclara Shikamaru qui comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix.

* * *

Voilà maintenant il il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite car on a presque rattraper mon rythme d'écriture (chapitre 21).

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, laissent des reviews et m'ont mise dans leur favorits. Allez je m'attaque au chapitre 22.

A bientôt.


	20. Chapter 20

Salut à tous voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci à à tous de lire cette fic et pour vos reviews!

Comme d'hab les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Miko.

Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, Kakashi/Miko, Sasuke/Miko? et d'autres puisque le grand défi dans cette fic commandée par ma ptite Lapinou c'est les couples.

Bon chapitre 20 (il doit y avoir un peu de OOC dans ce chapitre je pense).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20: Nous n'avons pas le choix!**

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire appel à Sasuke!

Tous les autres comprirent alors la réaction de Shikamaru.

-Tu es sûre Tsunade, risqua Jiraya.

-Oui, cria-t-elle.

Les personnes présentent étaient troublées par le visage de Godaime pour la première fois elle avait l'air paniqué et triste.

-Si tu avais entendu ces cris comme moi et que tu les avais vus, toi aussi tu ferais n'importe quoi pour stopper leurs souffrances! Naruto m'a même demandé de le tuer, malgré elle des sanglots naissaient dans sa voix.

-Combien d'entre nous allez-vous envoyer tenter de ramener Sasuke? demanda Shikamaru.

Tsunade se tourna vers lui et son air déterminé la fit sourire. Elle comprit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi lui aussi pour les sauver et elle voyait la même expression dans les yeux du reste du groupe.

-Si je vous envoie tous il se méfiera encore plus mais je dois quand même confier cette tâche à plusieurs d'entre vous.

-Je me porte volontaire, déclara Gaara.

-Moi aussi, dit Lee.

-Je viens, cria Kiba

-Je souhaite en faire partie, ajouta Neji.

-Je prends le commandement, affirma Shikamaru.

-Très bien, les autres restent ici. Vous essayez de le ramener mais si vous vous trouvez en danger je vous demande de vous replier.

L'équipe: Compris!

Ils partirent immédiatement.

-Pendant ce temps je vais continuer de chercher une solution, dit Tsunade avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

-Itachi est parti, affirma Karin.

-On l'a encore raté, soupira Sasuke. Je me demande ce qu'il pouvait faire à proximité de Konoha.

-Il s'est battu, déclara Juugo. Quatre personnes ont été blessés assez gravement il y a l'odeur de leur sang sur le sol.

-Waouh quel flair!

-La ferme Suigetsu, le coupa le porteur du Sharingan. Qui a combattu mon frère Juugo?

-La rose, l'argenté, le renard et l'ange. (On dirait le titre d'une fable)

Sasuke frémit et pendant un bref instant il eut peur sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il se reprit en sentant la présence de plusieurs personnes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

* * *

Voilà fin, oui je sais c'est assez court et on ne sait toujours pas ce qui va se passer, il faudra attendre le chapitre 21 (assez long) qui ne sera là que la semaine prochaine car j'ai pris du retard dans le 22. 

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, on en est à 3802 lecteurs, 35 reviews, 3 personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte et 1 qui m'a mise en favorit.

Merci à Bakanana, Inukag9, Narutosakura666, Inari, Inconnu, La 5ème tempète, Temari50, Nadeishiko, Cyril, Taru et surtout un grand et gigantesque merci à Minanaruto (fan numéro un!).

A bientôt tout le monde!


	21. Chapter 21

****

Comme d'hab (mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant) les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur sauf Miko.

Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Kakashi/Miko, Sasuke/Miko? et d'autres couples par la suite.

Voilà la suite tant attendue alors à votre avis Sasuke va-t-il accepter?

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21: Les larmes et l'espoir**

Le groupe, guidé par le Byâkugan de Neji, avait fini par les rattraper d'ailleurs ils étaient très surpris que ce soit si près du village.

-Vous êtes suicidaires ou simplement stupides? demanda froidement Sasuke au groupe de Konoha.

-Galère! Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, nous avons besoin de toi au village il faut que tu reviennes.

-Shikamaru, est-ce que ta fainéantise t'a fait dormir pendant les trois dernières années? Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Konoha alors si vous ne voulez pas mourir plutôt que prévu je vous conseille d'y retourner.

Shikamaru essayait de trouver une solution à cette situation, il savait que supplier l'Uchiwa ne servirait à rien, de toute façon sa dignité s'y refusait. Il se plaça alors dans la position la plus commode pour lui pour réfléchir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Beugla Suigetsu.

Sasuke savait très bien ce que voulait dire cette posture et ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qui se passait de si grave pour que Konoha mette en danger une partie de ses ninjas pour qu'il le ramène sans utiliser la force.

Derrière Shikamaru, les autres étaient méfiants et on sentait leur envie d'attaquer mais ils ne bougeaient pas.

-Je sens de l'angoisse, déclara Karin.

-Ca a peut-être un rapport avec le combat de ton frère, ajouta Juugo.

Sasuke se tourna vers Shikamaru.

-Ca a concerne Itachi.

Shikamaru se releva, la solution était peut-être très simple.

-Oui, il s'est battu contre Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Miko.

-Oui j'ai pu le constater.

-Apparemment il leur a fait subir une attaque qui les a plongés dans un cauchemar sans fin, ils hurlent et souffrent. Tsunade n'a rien pu faire alors elle nous a demandés de tenter de te ramener, en désespoir de cause.

Sasuke avait imaginé le sort que son frère avait infligé aux quatre ninjas et il avait ressenti une étrange sensation, comme quelque chose qu'il aurait déjà ressenti mais tout fait pour oublier.

-Tu as perdu ton temps, rentrez chez vous.

Il se mit en route avec le reste de la team Hebi.

-Naruto a même demandé à l'Hokage de le tuer! Tu imagines les souffrances qu'ils peuvent ressentir! Bon sang c'était des êtres chers pour toi, tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié! Jeta Kiba, enragé.

-Rentrons ils ont besoin de notre soutient, déclara Lee en posant une main sur son épaule.

Gaara et Neji lui jetèrent un regard assassin.

-S'ils meurent, en tant que Kazekage, j'enverrai tout mes ninjas te pourchasser jusqu'à ce que tu vives aussi cette expérience.

* * *

Tsunade lança le livre à travers le bureau, furieuse et désespérée.Il n'y avait rien, elle avait demandé à tout le monde de l'aider, travaillé sur des livres datant de plusieurs siècles mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à les sortir de ce monde de souffrance dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Et évidemment la mission du groupe avait été un échec. Elle soupira prit un livre sur l'une des piles qui encombrait son bureau mais bascula très vite dans le sommeil.

* * *

L'ombre n'en revenait pas elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans le village surprotégé. Elle se glissa vers l'hôpital et consulta, au nez et à la barbe du personnel, le listing qui indiquait où se trouvait les patients.

Elle arriva enfin dans la pièce où se trouvaient les quatre ninjas. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans le noir.

Sasuke se plaça devant Naruto et le fixa longuement, sans paraitre gêné par leurs hurlements de souffrances. Il avait enfin l'occasion de pouvoir le tuer et d'accéder au pouvoir qui lui permettrait de vaincre son frère. La lame de l'épée brilla en s'éleva au dessus de la tête de son propriétaire alors que sa victime était toujours attachée pour ne pas se blesser elle-même dans sa souffrance, tout comme les trois autres.

«Bon sang c'était des êtres chers pour toi, tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié!»

«Tu dois tuer ton meilleur ami!»

«Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles m'aider à le protéger.»

«J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis alors ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.»

«Tu es toujours aussi faible.»

La main de Sasuke tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à abaisser l'épée et il lui semblait que les cris des quatre ninjas se répercutaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il les regarda tour à tour et s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas tous la même réaction: Sakura criait des «non» et tentait de tendre les mains devant elle, Kakashi se débattait et tremblait, Miko pleurait et se mordait les lèvres, quand à Naruto, il se cambrait et son visage exprimait une douleur terrible.

Sasuke plongea dans le cauchemar de Sakura: il se trouvait devant un vrai carnage, il y avait des cadavres partout et il voyait des gens se battre. Il reconnut tous les morts comme étant des proches de Sakura et il la vit devant le corps de Naruto qui tentait de soigner ses blessures sans succès. Elle lui criait: «Non, non, je t'en prie reste avec moi, non ne part pas. Je veux te sauver!», mais la vie quittait le corps de son bien-aimé. Soudain le paysage redevint presque normal, tous les ninjas étaient à nouveau en vie mais l'hécatombe recommença et Sakura se retrouva à essayer encore une fois de sauver Naruto en vain.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke mit ses mains au-dessus de celle de Sakura et insuffla lui aussi du chakra dans le corps du blond, la médic-nin le regardait fixement.

«Ne t'en fait pas il va guérir».

Sakura avait retrouvé une respiration normale et dormait maintenant d'épuisement mais paisiblement.

Kakashi tirait de sous l'éboulement le corps de Obito qui lui disait qu'il souhaitait lui faire don de son œil puis il mourrait et tout recommençait.

Sasuke ajouta à la fin de la vision celle de son sensei devant la stèle funéraire de Konoha et il le vit esquisser un sourire.

Miko voyait tous les moments douloureux de sa vie défiler à une vitesse folle: la mort de ses parents, la séparation avec son frère, avec Sasuke, l'entrainement de titan qu'elle avait subit au Pays des Ailes, l'annonce du départ de Sasuke et les deux fois où ils s'étaient revus. C'était comme si quelqu'un, à la fin d'un film, rembobinait la bande et le repassait. Il entendit des pleurs en provenance d'un coin sombre, il se dirigea vers le son et découvrit Miko, telle qu'il l'avait connue, âgée de cinq ans qui sanglotait. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils se fixèrent sans un mot pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de la fillette.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle ne pleurait plus et avait retrouvé son âge réel. Il prit son visage dans les mains, caressa sa joue et quitta son esprit.

* * *

Konoha était en feu et la plupart des bâtiments étaient détruits.

Sasuke marchait avec indifférence au milieu des corps qui jonchaient le sol et du village qui brûlait. Il avait seulement une légère nausée à cause de l'odeur du sang qui lui rappelait la nuit du massacre de son clan. Cette odeur était d'autant plus présente qui en avait une tâche sur la manche droite.

Il se dirigea vers la source de l'incendie et se retrouva au pied de la falaise où le visage des Hokage était gravé dans la pierre.

Naruto se tenait en dessous et tentait de contrôler tant bien que mal le chakra de Kyubi mais déjà quatre queues s'étaient révélées et il n'était presque plus conscient, le sceau était déjà brisé.

Kyubi ricanait en lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour le contenir et qu'il avait détruit le village parce qu'il était un raté et que lui aussi allait mourir comme les autres.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Naruto vit son rival qui se tenait devant lui avec son petit air suffisant.

-Alors tu t'es encore fait bobo mon petit? Tu restes toujours aussi faible Naruto. Regarde les choses en face: c'est moi le plus fort.

L'esprit combatif de Naruto se réveilla. Non il n'était pas un raté, il était fort, il était capable de résister au démon et il allait protéger ceux qu'il aimait quoi qu'il arrive.

La vision s'effaça et Sasuke quitta l'esprit de Naruto.

* * *

Il regarda une dernière fois le groupe, effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de Miko et quitta le village sans se faire remarquer. Il sourit en pensant que le lendemain l'Hokage serait furieuse en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'enceinte sans se faire repérer, elle ferait sûrement renforcer la sécurité mais tout ce qui concernait Konoha n'était plus son problème.

* * *

Tsunade n'avait rien trouvé, elle pénétra avec appréhension dans la chambre et elle reçut un accueil qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

-Ah Ba-chan, dépêche-toi de nous détacher, il faut que je me gratte le nez.

-Oui Tsunade-chérie, moi il faut que j'utilise la salle de bain.

-J'irai juste après, honneur aux dames.

-Est-ce qu'il se serait possible que je récupère mon livre?

Tsunade resta stupéfaite et il en fut de même pour le reste de leurs amis qui avaient accourus, alertés pas les éclats de voix.

-Mais, mais comment? Balbutia l'Hokage.

Les quatre ninjas se regardèrent gênés. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient dire la vérité. Kakashi prit finalement la parole:

-Nous en avons discuté et la fin de notre cauchemar avait un point commun, c'est ce qui nous a donné la solution.

-Et c'est?

-Sasuke, c'est Sasuke qui nous a sauvé mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

Le silence prit place après cette révélation, chacun en proie à de nombreuses interrogations que seul le principal intéressé pourrait éclaircir mais il était sûrement déjà loin. Tsunade était également furieuse qu'il ait réussi sans se faire remarquer à pénétrer dans le village.

-Euh Tsunade? demanda timidement Miko.

-Oui?

-Pourrais-tu me détacher s'il te plait, il faut vraiment que j'aille dans la salle de bain!

-Ah oui, pardon. Bien sûr.

Les quatre patients furent libérés et purent vaquer à leurs occupations avant de sortir de l'hôpital en pleine forme et déboussolés.

Naruto entraina Sakura à l'écart car la jeune fille avait un air désespéré. Il s'angoissa à l'idée qu'elle ressente encore quelque chose pour Sasuke et que le fait qu'il les ait sauvés n'ait ravivé cet amour d'adolescence.

* * *

Voilà cinq pages word rien que pour vous, le chapitre 22 devrait être un peu plus long et ça va bien bouger avec un gros combat au programme!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, de me mettre dans vos favorits et à tous ceux qui me lisent!

Mention spécial à mon fan number 1: Minanaruto j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances.

A bientôt!


	22. Chapter 22

Enfin le nouveau chapitre!! Pardon à tous pour le retard mais les fêtes de fin d'année ne m'ont pas laissé de répit pour poursuivre le chapitre et ensuite j'ai eu un grosse panne d'inspiration (merci à ma Lapinou pour son soutient moral et de m'avoir aidée à reprendre). La suite se fera beaucoup moins attendre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Miko.

Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Kakashi/Miko, Sasu/Miko? et d'autres par la suite.

**Chapitre 22: A nouveau seuls, les choix**

Il s'angoissa à l'idée qu'elle ressente encore quelque chose pour Sasuke et que le fait qu'il les ait sauvés n'ait ravivé cet amour d'adolescence.

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et resta songeuse, sa main négligemment posée dans celle de Naruto. Celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à trouver le courage de s'asseoir à ses côtés, il avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Des centaines de scénario passaient dans son esprit et cela finissait toujours par un «désolé mais c'est toujours Sasuke que j'aime».

-Naruto, commença-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément. Il attendait mais il ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois, il l'aimait trop.

-Je crois que Miko est toujours amoureuse de Sasuke et que cette histoire avec Kakashi c'était de la comédie.

Naruto soupira de soulagement mais il reprit un air sérieux pour lui répondre.

-Je sais. Depuis le début, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre mais je souhaitais qu'elle soit heureuse.

-On le veut tous, ta sœur est quelqu'un de bien.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le village d'un pas décidé.

-Où vas-tu, lui demanda la jeune fille en le rejoignant.

-Lui parler, répondit-il, la comédie a assez duré, elle doit prendre ses responsabilités.

Sakura approuva et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement mais seul le silence répondit à l'annonce de leur arrivée, Naruto chercha sa soeur dans toutes les pièces en l'appelant, il finit par frapper à la porte de sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit sous les coups donnés.

La pièce était vide comme les placards grands ouverts.

* * *

-Où est-elle? S'égosilla Naruto en entrant dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et contempla le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.

-Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau et d'attendre que je t'y ai invité?

-Où est ma soeur Tsunade-baba?

-Et montre moi un peu plus de respect bon sang, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Tu vas contourner longtemps ma question, répliqua-t-il.

Tsunade le fixa, embarrassée. Elle semblait chercher une issue.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Et bien...

-Oui...

-Elle est devenue ANBU, ça fait un moment que le poste lui avait été proposé et elle est en mission, étant donné ce qu'elle doit faire je ne pense pas qu'elle sera de retour avant un moment.

Naruto bouillait de rage, sa soeur avait préféré fuir les problèmes et ses sentiments, il était déçu.

* * *

Les entraînements des ninjas reprirent et chacun évitait soigneusement de prononcer le nom de la fille de Yondaime car cela mettait Naruto dans une rage folle, il lui en voulait tellement. Seul le temps qu'il passait en compagnie de Sakura ou à progresser lui permettait de se calmer. Cela avait au moins pour avantage, comme le faisait judicieusement remarquer Kakashi, de renforcer le travail d'équipe de la team.

Cela faisait un mois que les ninjas avaient retrouvé un semblant de calme lorsqu'ils furent convoqués dans le bureau de Tsunade. L'Akastuki préparait une attaque contre Konoha, c'était l'ultime moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour s'emparer de Naruto et cela semblait imminent, ils devaient se préparer et s'attendre aussi au retour de Sasuke qui voudrait en finir avec son frère.

-Nous allons organiser la protection des civils et mettre en place des groupes pour protéger le village, annonça l'Hokage, Naruto?

-Oui, répondit-il en avançant d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau.

-Tu dois quitter le village, dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

-Pardon, tu plaisantes j'espère, mais pourquoi? Répliqua-t-il, indigné.

-Pour notre sécurité à tous et dans ton propre intérêt, tu ne dois pas tomber entre leurs mains, répondit-elle sans se départir de son calme.

Naruto bouillait de rage et de frustration.

-En gros tu me demandes de partir et de vous abandonner alors que c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

-Ils ne t'auront pas, répliqua Tsunade, je ne le permettrai pas.

-C'est sûr ce serait bête de perdre une telle puissance n'est-ce pas, dit-il sarcastique.

La double gifle claqua dans l'air, Sakura et Tsunade le contemplaient, furieuses.

Naruto baissa les yeux, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais il se sentait frustré face à la situation, il ne voulait pas abandonner son village et ses proches.

Il se releva sur le regard meurtrier des deux femmes qu'il soutint, tout en frottant sa joue endolorie, et déclara:

-Je suis désolé, je sais bien que ça n'a rien avoir mais comme vous me le dites si souvent on ne peut pas me laisser seul donc je reste et je ne vous laisse pas le choix, il sourit, si le futur Hokage s'enfuit comment peut-il protéger le village?

Tsunade sourit à son tour mais on pouvait lire de la crainte sur son visage.

-Très bien reste, n'écoute pas mes ordres comme d'habitude mais je te préviens si tu meurs je te ressusciterais pour pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains, dit-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

-Alors j'ai tout intérêt à rester en vie, répondit-il en prenant un air peu rassuré.

-Bien je vais voir si la protection du village est en place, ne soyez pas trop en retard, dit Tsunade en prenant congé.

Sakura et Naruto se faisaient maintenant face, la rue était déserte et seul le murmure du vent se faisait entendre. Les paroles de l'Hokage résonnaient encore dans leur têtes.

Sans prononcer un mot, la jeune fille enlaça le garçon qui referma les bras autour d'elle, lorsqu'ils séparèrent, leur regard était déterminé et ils marchaient côte à côte en ne pensant plus qu'à combattre et rester en vie.

* * *

-Félicitation, je trouve que vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée, rares sont les ninjas qui réussissent à arriver jusqu'ici avec aussi peu de blessures, la complimenta le chef du village à qui elle remit le coffret en cuivre.

Il l'ouvrit et en vérifia le contenu avec un regard de convoitise et d'appât du gain.

-Très bien, il lui tendit une bourse de cuir qui semblait contenir une somme conséquente, voilà mon paiement pour Konoha, je n'en reviens pas de la façon dont vous avez accompli cette mission, il déposa ses lèvres sur la main de la jeune fille qui avait récupéré le paiement.

-Je fais partie de l'ANBU, c'est tout à fait naturel, répondit-elle simplement à travers le masque à tête de faucon en retirant sa main de l'étreinte, et je connais des Junin et même des Chunin qui s'en seraient sortis mieux que moi.

-Je ne peux douter de la parole d'un ninja de ce village, conclut-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect, toutefois malgré le peu de blessures qu'il vous reste vous devriez rester ici prendre un peu de repos.

* * *

-C'est bientôt l'heure, Frère.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le jeune homme et la team Hebi prirent la direction de Konoha.

Les célèbres manteaux noirs à motifs rouges pénétrèrent dans le village la nuit même. Itachi donna ses ordres aux abords.

-Détruisez tous. Tuez qui vous voulez mais n'oubliez pas notre objectif est l'héritage de quatrième Hokage, déclara l'Uchiwa d'un ton glacial.

-Bien, répondirent les autres membres avant de se disperser.

Konoha était attaqué de toutes parts. Les maisons et boutiques brûlaient les unes après les autres. Du sang coulait. L'Akatsuki arpentait les rues désertes du village. Ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelques heures pour, malgré la protection des ninjas de Konoha, transformer le village en champ de bataille. Des shuriken apparurent. Les ennemis se figèrent en voyant des ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents surgirent avec à leurs têtes les teams 7, 10, 8 et la team Gai.

-Naruto ! Hurla Sakura, horrifiée.

Kisame attaquait ce dernier par derrière. Son imposante épée traversa l'épaule de Naruto qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur face à la morsure de l'arme.

-Ah ! Comme on se retrouve, garçon Kyubi, lança-t-il en retirant violemment l'épée de l'épaule ensanglantée du jeune homme.

A cet instant le jeune ninja disparut. Naruto sauta de l'arbre où il s'était caché, ce qui fit sourire Sakura, qui avait compris depuis le début la supercherie.

-Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser, ricana sarcastiquement Kisame.

Naruto lança un multi clonage. Sakura, elle, fendit le sol en deux. Ils se battaient de toutes leurs forces mais Kisame dominait toujours le combat et semblait y prendre un grand plaisir pendant qu'autour d'eux le chaos régnait dans un mélange de sang, de cris, de flammes et de fumées. On pouvait voir le chakra émaner des corps qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient et des attaques des combattants.

Sasuke se trouvait à l'entrée du village, Sharingan activé, il attendait une accalmie pour retrouver son frère, peut lui importait l'issue du combat.

Kisame enfonça son épée dans la jambe de la jeune kunoichi lorsqu'elle la lança vers lui, chargée de chakra. Il entreprit alors de la broyer et les hurlements de douleur de la jeune fille, qui tentait d'échapper à cette torture en donnant des coups désordonnés en directions de son adversaire, emplirent le village.

Le blond sentit la colère monter et contre-attaqua avec un rasengan qui envoya, sous la violence de l'impact, faisant voler en éclat les vitres, contre un bâtiment ce dernier. Kisame resta quelques secondes sous le choc.

Les deux ninjas en profitèrent pour revenir à la charge. Kisame tenta de fuir et lança à nouveau des attaques mais c'était trop tard. Le combat l'avait épuisé et son chakra s'amenuisait, Naruto et Sakura s'emparèrent de lui.

-On en est où ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Ouais c'était le dernier ! S'exclama Naruto, épuisé par ce combat qui avait duré plusieurs heures et avait coûté la vie à de nombreux ninjas.

Il fut rejoint par les autres, qui étaient tous plus ou moins blessés.

-Non, reprit Shizune qui était en train de soigner sa cheville, il manque toujours Itachi Uchiwa.

Un coup de vent se fit sentir. Tous se retournèrent et découvrir celui qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis longtemps dans Konoha.

Le brun fixa un bon moment les ninjas puis fit signe à son équipe de se tenir prête à attaquer.

Un second coup de vent survint. Sasuke avait un regard plein de haine, son frère venait d'apparaître et il avait alors pénétrer dans son ancien village dévasté avec l'intuition qu'il n'aurait pas qu'un seul adversaire.

Pendant que la team Hebi et les ninjas de Konoha se lançaient à l'attaque, un autre combat se profilait.

Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi se faisaient face. Chacun avec un but différent mais qui les obligeaient à s'affronter tous les trois. Le regard impérial de Itachi montrait sa détermination implacable à capturer Naruto, le regard plein de haine de Sasuke laissait transparaître son désir de tuer son frère et sur celui de Naruto apparaissait ses sentiments contradictoires: empêcher Sasuke de quitter le village et se préserver d'Itachi.

Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter, il était si proche de son but et être à l'intérieur de Konoha ne l'enchantait pas. Il s'élança vers Itachi bien décidé à venger sa famille comme il le souhaitait depuis toutes ces années.

-Ne te mets pas dans mes pattes, petit frère, déclara ce dernier en repoussant le coup de pied du plus jeune des Uchiwa, après s'être légèrement décalé sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

Sasuke retomba sur ses pieds dans un bruit mat et sortit brusquement son épée de son fourreau de cuir, sa cape noire claquait au vent et ses yeux rubis brillaient dans l'obscurité et montraient toute sa haine et sa fureur.

-Grand frère, c'est la fin, déclara-t-il avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois vers lui tout en gardant ses distances avec Naruto.

Sasuke repartit à l'attaque vers Itachi, Naruto, lui, décida de récupérer son meilleur ami avec la manière forte, puisqu'elle semblait être la seule issue. Le blond attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le maintint à ses côtés sous l'œil d'Itachi qui mettait au point sa technique pour capturer Naruto. Il avait un avantage dans ce combat à trois face aux deux autres car peu lui importait ce qui pouvait leur arriver tant qu'il rapportait le réceptacle du démon à son chef, il était même en train d'effleurer l'idée de les laisser s'épuiser mutuellement avant d'intervenir.

-Lâche-moi, boulet, dit froidement Sasuke.

Il commença à se débattre sous la prise de son ancien co-équipier et Itachi y vit l'occasion rêvée. Le représentant de l'Akatsuki se plaça derrière Naruto sans qu'aucun des deux autres n'aient pu esquisser un mouvement ni se préparer à une riposte.

-A nous deux, Kyubi, murmura-t-il en activant son Mangekyô Sharingan et s'apprêtant à lancer une attaque.

-Multiclonnage jutsu, riposta Naruto en s'éloignant de son adversaire.

-Frère ne détourne pas les yeux de moi, déclara Sasuke.

Itachi le repoussa une fois de plus mais fut quand même blessé par l'attaque du déserteur de Konoha, la lutte était plus difficile, il sentait la puissance que le plus jeune avait acquise au cours des années et il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir sortir vainqueur de ce combat.

-Sasuke, l'appela Naruto.

-Dégage, dobe, affirma ce dernier d'un ton froid. Tu me gênes comme toujours.

L'Uzumaki se retourna à temps pour voir Itachi qui revenait vers lui ayant réussit à maintenir Sasuke à distance.

-Rasengan, lança Naruto pour repousser son attaquant en ultime recours.

-Chidori, surenchérit Sasuke espérant ainsi atteindre plus facilement son frère occupé avec son ancien camarade.

-Pff, pousse toi petit frère, dit-il en le l'envoyant sur Naruto, les rendant tous les deux incapables de combattre et lui permettant ainsi de se diriger vers Naruto

-Grrr! grogna Naruto.

Le renard se manifestait maintenant. Le blond avait les yeux couleur sang et les dents d'une bête féroce, une queue sortit et les marques sur ses joues s'intensifièrent tandis qu'un halo de chakra rouge l'entourait.

-Rasengan, reprit le blond.

Sasuke retrouva ses esprits et vit le début de la transformation du blond, il savait que c'était ce que recherchait son frère, tant que Naruto serait là il ne pourrait pas battre le meurtrier. Il ne savait même pas si il en était capable, il lui fallait plus de puissance et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de l'obtenir.

Il se releva, il devait agir, il avait trop retardé ce moment.

-Naruto, je dois en finir avec toi maintenant je pourrais ainsi en finir avec ce traître et t'empêcher de me barrer la route, lança-t-il calmement en direction du jeune homme.

L'Uchiwa se rua sur l'Uzumaki. Naruto dût lui envoyer son second rasengan qu'il destinait à Itachi, qui lui était en train de préparer un nouveau jutsu.

Sasuke évita l'attaque de Naruto.

-J'en ai assez de toi. Tu me colles sans cesse. Tu me gêne, déclara encore le brun qui savait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ancien coéquipier.

-Je te ferai rester ici coûte que coûte même si je dois mourir pour ça, répondit le blond.

-Pff, tu n'es qu'un gêneur…, lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto ne savait que répondre et cherchait une échappatoire car le regard de l'Uchiwa était inquiétant.

-Un gêneur que je vais détruire, reprit-il avec un visage toujours aussi inexpressif, et j'accèderai ainsi à la requête que tu viens de formuler.

Pendant ce temps Itachi, lui, avait presque terminé sa technique ultime. C'était son dernier recourt.

Sasuke planta son épée avec fureur. Du sang gicla. Tous s'arrêtèrent de combattre et restèrent sous le choc. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Naruto chuta sous la violence du coup, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il y avait du sang sur sa joue gauche. Le sang ne cessait de couler goutte après goutte dans un clapoti inquiétant.

Le brun ne pouvait plus rien dire. Plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passer et ce qu'il venait de faire; et pour la première fois depuis longtemps on pouvait lire de la peur et de la souffrance sur son visage.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, j'attends vos réactions merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui l'ont mise dans leur favorits, dédicace spéciale à ma Lapinou.

Le nouveau chapitre arrive bientôt mais avant je tiens à exprimer ma colère quelqu'un a plagié ma fic sur fanfic-fr, je suis furieuse en plus j'ai du mal à faire retirer le plagiat donc je vais bossé plus vite et essayé de finir aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre pour montrer qui est le véritable auteur alors à ce soir ou demain tout le monde.


	23. Chapter 23

__

Petite nouveauté: je viens de créer un topic dans "My Forum" où vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de mes fics.

Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Miko.

Couples: Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Neji/Tenten, Kaka/Miko, Sasu/Miko?, Ino/Choji ou Ino/Sai (j'hésite encore).

**Chapitre 23: Préparation du linceul, une échappatoire?**

Sakura se précipita aux côtés de Naruto, son visage trahissait son inquiétude et son incompréhension. Ce qui venait de se passer était inexplicable.

Le sang continuait de couler et formait un mince filet qui glissait le long de son bras et allait agrandi la flaque qui commençait à se former à ses pieds. La place était maintenant silencieuse et aucune des personnes présentes n'osait esquisser un mouvement, comme s'ils avaient peur de voir le temps reprendre son cours et qu 'ils préféraient cette situation figée qui ne les mettrait pas face à la vérité.

L'atmosphère était humide et glaciale, comme le temps peu l'être après un orage, le ciel était gris presque noir ce qui donnait aux silhouettes des arbres qui les entouraient un aspect menaçant et on pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang laissée par les blessures et les morts qui imprégnait l'air.

La lueur rouge des yeux du jeune homme trahissait les émotions de son porteur, un mélange de rage et de stupeur. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps l'empêchaient de prononcer un mot mais personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était la peur ou la colère qui en était la cause.

Sakura sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle se sentait impuissante et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, une fois de plus elle avait l'impression de n'avoir été que la spectatrice de leur conflit. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'épée de Sasuke menacer de s'abattre sur celui qu'elle aimait, elle s'était élancée pour s'interposer entre les deux combattants mais elle était arrivée trop tard.

-Tu as hésité cela te fais un coup inutile et cela va causer ta propre mort, prononça la voix sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement la peur dans ses propos.

Le jeune homme sembla sonder le regard qui lui faisait face, Itachi profita de cette distraction pour s'éclipser, le combat l'avait affaibli, le sang et la sueur poissaient ses vêtements et il fallait qu'il rende compte de la défaite cuisante que l'organisation venait de subir.

L'épée de l'Uchiwa était toujours figée dans la main qui l'avait stoppée, elle l'avait transpercée, Sasuke avait pu entendre le craquement des os et les sentir se briser quand l'arme d'acier s'était enfoncée manquant celui à qui elle était destinée. Elle s'était arrêtée près du cœur de l'ANBU au masque à tête de faucon, les yeux d'onyx plongèrent dans ceux noisette et il comprit qui se cachait derrière. L'ANBU avait reculé et fermé les yeux en attendant de la sentir s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine mais, peut-être parce que Sasuke n'y avait pas vraiment mis toute son âme ou parce que la personne qui lui faisait face avait plus de force qu'elle ne le croyait, seul une légère éraflure sur le haut témoignait de l'endroit de l'impact.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle était destinée, prononça-t-il simplement.

Naruto se redressa et contempla avec fureur le dos de l'ANBU que quelques mèches de cheveux brun, qui s'échappaient d'une queue de cheval haute,caressaient. Il serra les poings et laissa éclater sa colère, alors que Sakura accrochée à son bras semblait vouloir le résonner.

-Alors tu es revenue et encore une fois tu essayes de faire celle qui fait face à la situation et qui porte la sécurité des autres sur ses épaules; mais tu restes quand même celle qui fuit, celle qui est lâche et ne sait pas assumer ses sentiments. C'est mon combat, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, Sakura avait un air contrit, les ninjas de Konoha regardaient ailleurs tout en n'en perdant pas une miette, Tsunade pinçait les lèvres pour se retenir d'intervenir, les villageois contemplaient la scène de loin sans rien comprendre, le regard de Sasuke était toujours impassible.

Il retira l'épée, créant ainsi une plaie profonde dans la main de la jeune fille qui se servit de cette main ensanglantée pour retirer son masque.

Elle se tourna vers son accusateur et déclara:

« Tu as raison Naruto, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi et j'ai été lâche, le visage de Miko fit face à celui de Naruto, mais ça doit devenir mon combat. »

-Tu es faible, répondit Naruto avec un léger sourire.

-Attention, le mit en garde Sakura, c'est un commentaire digne de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa en question était occupé, à ce moment-là, à tenter de trouver un moyen d'échapper rapidement à l'armée de ANBU qui l'encerclait.

Il rassembla une certaine quantité de chakra dans ses pieds, créant ainsi un halot bleu visible au sol, et tentant de se propulser vers l'extérieur du cercle. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et il se retrouva à genoux au sol, ses multiples combats, et surtout celui contre son ancien coéquipier, l'avaient affaibli.

Naruto se précipita vers l'Uchiwa, suivi de Sakura. Miko lâcha son masque parsemé de tâches de sang rouge foncé et se rapprocha également.

-On dirait que tu es affaibli, Sasuke-teme, remarqua Naruto avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

-Nh, répondit simplement son interlocuteur et détournant la tête. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et continuait de chercher à s'éclipser malgré sa fatigue.

Sakura s'avança vers lui, un halot de chakra vert dans les mains:

-Si tu veux t'enfuir attends au moins d'avoir reçu quelque soins, ce sera plus facile Sasuke-kun.

Elle entreprit de soigner les diverses coupures plus ou moins profondes qui parsemaient son visage.

Tsunade fit signe aux ANBU et aux autres ninjas de se retirer et de commencer à remettre de l'ordre dans le champ de bataille. Une fois que la place fut vide, hormis les quatre intéressés, elle s'éloigna elle-même de façon à disparaître de leur champ de vision mais tout en restant à proximité pour ne rien perdre de la scène. Elle se glissa derrière un arbre en silence et s'aperçut qu'autour d'elle Jiraya, Shizune et Kakashi avaient pris la même initiative.

Sakura était penchée avec attention sur les blessures de Sasuke, assis à côté de lui, Naruto avait la peau qui dégageait une légère fumée signe que Kyuubi soignait ses diverses blessures, s'attardant sur une reçue dans le ventre et corrigeant rapidement les coupures infligées par le rasengan sur ses bras. En retrait, Miko avait légèrement soignée sa blessure à la main mais, elle aussi épuisée, elle n'avait pu que stopper l'hémorragie et sa main pendait en un angle bizarre avec un trou béant en son centre alors qu'elle avait les bras le long du corps.

Sakura vit le chakra dans ses mains diminuer à vue d'œil, elle en stoppa le flux et dit d'un air à la fois contrit et heureux à Sasuke:

-Je suis désolé, mon état ne me permet pas d'en faire plus. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'hôpital de Konoha pour la suite des soins.

Les traits de Sasuke se crispèrent, Sakura avait touché le point sensible, Naruto resta silencieux, il fixait intensément Sasuke comme s'il pouvait rien que par la pensée lui faire accepter la proposition de Sakura, Miko avait le regard vide et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Derrière leur cachette de fortune, Tsunade et les autres attendaient avec fébrilité et inquiétude. En tant que cinquième Hokage, elle ne savait pas encore quel sort elle allait réserver au déserteur mais il était évident que sa réintégration au village et en particulier dans les rangs des ninjas de Konoha ne se ferait pas sans peine.

Sasuke croisa le regard de Miko mais elle détourna les yeux, que pouvait-il bien attendre d'elle après tout.

Cet instant de silence sembla durer une éternité, chacun semblait chercher quoi dire ou faire, Naruto ne supportait plus cette tension. Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, la team Hebi se présenta à côté de son chef.

-On fait quoi Sasuke? Le héla Suigetsu.

-On y va Sasuke-kun? Demanda Karin d'une voix mielleuse.

Juugo le fixait, il sentait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire et il lui semblait que leur place n'était pas ici, la scène qui se déroulait mettait à nu les sentiments des personnes présentes et ils ne faisaient, en intervenant qu'aggraver la situation.

Naruto se releva et tendit la main à Sasuke.

-Viens, lui dit-il simplement et faisant un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents, allez teme après on fêtera ton retour comme il se doit devant un bol de ramens.

Sasuke contemplait la main tendue sans qu'une expression ne transparaisse sur son visage.

Miko ne pouvait pas attendre de savoir sa réponse, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de l'hôpital pour y recevoir les soins nécessaires et apaiser la douleur de sa blessure.

Elle marchait lentement comme si elle espérait qu'un mot l'arrête ou peut-être quelqu'un.

Elle vit Sakura se placer devant elle alors qu'elle n'avait que quelque pas, elle sentait le regard des autres dans son dos et l'un d'eux lui semblait plus pénétrant que les autres.

Un léger bruit de déclipsage la sortit de sa rêverie, il provenait de la sacoche en cuir noir de Sakura qu'elle portait en permanence à la ceinture, elle en sortit une bande blanche et entreprit de mettre en écharpe le bras à la main blessée de son amie.

-Tu n'arrêtera jamais d'être lâche et de fuir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle à son amie en continuant sa besogne.

A ces mots, Miko, qui laissait faire Sakura, sentit toute la contenance et toute sa détermination la quitter, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé.

-Tu as raison, je n'y peux rien dès que ça met en cause mes sentiments je suis incapable de rester. C'est drôle, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard plein de reproches de Sakura, au fond j'ai passé mon temps à dire que Sasuke était stupide et qu'il avait mal agi mais je suis comme lui, c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'ai repoussé parce qu'en le voyant faire je savais que j'étais la même. J'ai aussi perdu tout les êtres qui m'étaient chers et j'ai fui de nouvelles relations pour ne plus jamais souffrir sauf qu'au lieu de me cacher derrière un masque d'impassibilité j'ai choisi de jouer à la fille sûre d'elle et épanouie alors qu'au fond de moi je tremble de peur.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la main de Sakura qui s'affairait, elle put voir ce que peu des gens avaient vu, son amie sanglotait comme une enfant et ces larmes portaient en elles des années de souffrance et de culpabilité.

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il ne comprenait que trop bien la douleur de sa sœur.

Tsunade et les autres baissèrent les yeux, ils se sentaient eux aussi rongés par la responsabilité.

La team Hebi ne pouvait exprimer que de l'incompréhension, cela leur échappait, alors ils restaient silencieux.

Seul Sasuke continuait de la contempler, il ressentait une envie presque viscérale de la rejoindre, en entendant ses sanglots et il revoyait le visage d'une petite fille de cinq ans qui venait de perdre le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de ses parents. Quelque chose continuait pourtant de l'empêcher, un mélange entre un « je t'aime plus » prononcé et la vision d'un couple qu'il imaginait en train de s'enlacer.

-Miko… commença Sakura.

-Je fais que me voiler la face, Tsunade avait raison je ne peux pas éviter mon passé ni mes sentiments, elle déglutit et sembla rassembler son courage, j'aime Sasuke depuis toujours, il a beau avoir trahi Konoha, tenté à plusieurs reprises d'éliminer mon petit frère et changé à un point qu'il n'est plus le petit garçon que j'ai connu mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Ils sont peut-être même plus forts et vivaces qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

Tsunade releva la tête et sourit, sous certains aspects la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille était vraiment frappante.

Sakura sourit affectueusement à son amie, elle savait très bien ce que c'était être amoureuse et elle savait que, quoique Naruto fasse, elle le suivrait et resterait à ses côtés dans toutes les épreuves qu'ils affronteraient.

Le cœur de Sasuke prit un rythme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années, il sentit le sang affluer dans ses veines.

Il se redressa mais, au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à sa fiancée, il sentit une masse tomber contre lui. Son ancien coéquipier venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras d'épuisement.

Sasuke soupira, mit le jeune homme sur son dos et se mit en marche sans un mot vers un endroit plus approprié pour recevoir des soins et prendre du repos. Au moment où il passa devant Sakura et Miko, il lança un bref regard à la jeune fille qui crut déceler un mince sourire sur ses lèvre pâles.

Les deux kunoichi lui emboîtèrent le pas, tout comme la team Hebi, tandis que Tsunade les rejoignait par un autre chemin, accompagnée du reste des «espions ».

Ils furent immédiatement pris en charge à leur arrivée et, pour empêcher toute hésitation, l'Hokage se chargea elle-même du descendant des Uchiwa.

Sakura pensait les reliques des blessures de son compagnon qui ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en réclamant en permanence des baisers pour récompenser sa bravoure au cours des multiples combats qu'il avait mené. Il fallut une « légère » application des menaces proférées par sa tendre moitié pour qu'il accepte de garder un semblant de calme pendant les soins.

Miko les regardait faire d'un œil attendri pendant qu'un médic-nin s'occupait de sa main, elle grimaça car cela la brûlait. La reconstitution des os n'était pas une partie de plaisir et il lui faudrait un bon mois avant de pouvoir réutiliser totalement sa main.

-Voilà, c'est fini mademoiselle Kamikaze mais je vais vous faire une injection pour atténuer les éventuelles douleurs que vous pourriez ressentir dans les prochaines heures.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras, elle avait toujours eu une phobie des piqûres. Son regard croisa celui de Sasuke et elle rougit et se tourna à nouveau vers le médic-nin, qui par chance avait terminé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke était fier de faire perdre ses moyens à une fille et pour la première fois il avait envie d'agir.

La team Hebi se tenait au côté de Sasuke, attendant ses ordres. Tsunade se plaça devant eux les mains sur les hanches.

-Bien je vous laisse passer la nuit ici, sous évidemment la surveillance de ANBU. Au moindre signe d'attaque ou au moindre problème vous finirez la nuit en prison sous haute sécurité. Quand à toi, Sasuke, je m'occuperai de ton cas demain. J'espère avoir été assez claire.

Les quatre intéressés hochèrent la tête.

Naruto se glissa par la fenêtre entrouverte et enlaça la jeune fille dos à lui. Sakura se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser s'intensifia mais le père de Sakura entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa fille pour lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors dans le salon des Haruno, Sakura assise à côté de lui et les parents de Sakura en face d'eux avec un air dubitatif sur le visage.

Dans la demeure du clan Hyuuga, un repas formel avait lieu les deux héritiers présentaient leur compagnons respectifs, Tenten et Kiba se sentaient épiés et jugés.

Il avait enfin réussi à leur fausser compagnie après les avoir installé et il traversait maintenant les rues de Konoha à toute allure mais en étant aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Arrivé à sa porte, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'il fut happé à l'intérieur.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, lui dit simplement Miko.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, il caressa sa joue, elle le laissait faire les yeux mi-clôt. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque sa main stoppa son mouvement mais ils se refermèrent immédiatement sous la chaleur du baiser qu'elle reçut.

Le lendemain, Naruto courrait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Konoha, il ne pouvait croire ce que Konohamaru lui avait annoncé. Sasuke ne pouvait pas repartir.

__

On se rapproche de la fin, le 24 sera l'avant dernier merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des coms, suivent ma fic et l'ont mise en favori.

A bientôt!


	24. Chapter 24

**J****oyeux Noël à tous!**

Voilà votre cadeau après plusieurs mois d'attente et vous aurez le dernier chapitre pour le jour de l'an.

_Disclaimer: __Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Miko._

_Pairing: __Naruto/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Kiba/Hinata, Ino/Choji, Sasuke/Miko?_

_Fanfiction avec spoilers et un peu de OOC._

**Chapitre 24: Statue de sel, les êtres parfaits n'existent pas**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux en toile orange, donnant à la pièce une légère lumière tamisée.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qui tira Naruto Uzumaki de sa léthargie, ce matin-là. Le jeune homme prenait un repos dont il avait besoin depuis longtemps pour oublier les évènements qu'il vivait depuis presque trois mois. Le sommeil sans rêve, dans lequel il était plongé, lui avait permis d'évacuer toutes les émotions qui s'étaient bousculées en lui pendant cette période.

Le repas chez Sakura avait été une épreuve étant donné qu'être surpris dans la chambre de sa petite amie, après y être rentré en cachette, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour se faire accepter.

Le souvenir de cette soirée aurait sans doute était attrayant pour le jeune homme s'il avait eu le temps de se le remémorer mais, comme toujours, des ânes bâtés en avaient décidés autrement. Il aurait tellement voulu pour une fois se réveiller sereinement de ses songes, prendre son petit déjeuner, s'habiller, rejoindre sa petite amie ainsi que l'ensemble de ses compagnons auxquels, œuf dans les ramens, se serait joint son meilleur ami. Ils se seraient longtemps tous contemplés avant que Naruto ne fasse un grand sourire à son coéquipier et ne lui reproche les années passées à le chercher, Sasuke aurait sûrement fait son sourire en coin, sa marque de fabrique, en détournant le regard et Naruto aurait su que tout était comme avant.

Malheureusement le monde idéal de Naruto Uzumaki-Kamikaze ne semblait pas en bonne voix pour s'accomplir.

Les coups répétés contre la porte de son appartement semblaient vouloir la briser. Le jeune homme, encore à moitié endormi, se précipita pour empêcher que cela se produise tout en se heurtant aux différents meubles présents dans la pièce et en jurant copieusement.

Il ouvrit la porte tout en tenant le pantalon orange qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de boutonner avec à l'esprit mille morts qu'il comptait infliger à celui qui l'avait réveillé.

Konohamaru se tenait devant la porte, calme et silencieux avec un air sérieux et peu détendu, ce qui attisait la colère du blond se demandant toujours pourquoi ce réveil en fanfares. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se contempler. Le brun regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre la raison de sa visite. Quand il s'aperçut que, s'il ne s'exprimait pas, son chef ne saurait jamais la terrible nouvelle il prit la parole.

-Chef ! Sakura m'a demandé de passer pour t'annoncer quelque chose, dit-il en hésitant sur chaque mot.

Naruto restait perplexe. Il se demandait pourquoi sa petite amie n'était pas venue elle-même. Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Elle veut que tu viennes, Sasuke veut repartir, reprit Konohamaru baissant les yeux.

Le sang de l'Uzumaki ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita hors de chez lui sans laisser l'aspirant ninja finir le message de sa petite amie.

Naruto courrait dans les rues de Konoha. Il fallait qu'il soit au plus vite à la sortie du village pour empêcher son meilleur ami, si longtemps absent, de s'enfuir à nouveau. Le blond constata à son grand regret que Sasuke était toujours aussi lâche mais cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir comme un voleur. Cette fois-ci, il le retiendrait même s'il devait se battre encore contre lui, il y arriverait.

Il était presque arrivé à destination. Il pouvait voir les cheveux roses de Sakura, se tenant un peu éloignée de la sortie du village. Sasuke, lui, se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la grande porte de Konoha.

Son regard fixé sur son ancien meilleur ami il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

De l'autre côté de l'enceinte, les nouveaux co-équipiers de Sasuke l'attendaient certains ne cachant pas l'énervement que provoquait ce retard et un autre contemplant la scène avec attention car il semblait en saisir tous les enjeux.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, implora Sakura désespérée en le retenant par le poignet.

-Rien ne me retiens ici, répliqua Uchiwa en tentant sans succès de se défaire de l'étreinte phénoménale que la jeune fille exerçait sur son poignet, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre sagement que la section interrogatoire s'occupe de moi ou encore que votre nouveau chef et les membres du conseil statuent mon sort.

-Et tes amis, intervint Naruto, tous les efforts que nous avons déployés pour ton retour, il haussa le ton parvenant difficilement à dissimuler l'indignation, la rage et la tristesse qui l'envahissaient. Tu ne peux pas balayer tout ça, tu as ta place à Konoha. C'est l'équipe 7, c'est ta famille.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un léger trouble de s'inscrire sur son visage devenu au fil des années si inexpressif.

-Une famille? Naruto qu'est-ce qui a changé en trois ans? Quand vous avez essayé tous les deux de me retenir et de préserver ces liens entre nous, vous avez échoué alors pourquoi, il se tourna vers Naruto ayant enfin réussi à s'extirper de la prise de Sakura, pourquoi aujourd'hui vous réussiriez?

Naruto serra les poings tandis que Sakura joignait ses deux mains comme en prière.

-Parce que malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, le visage de Naruto n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux et déterminé, tu restes comme un frère pour moi et notre ami, nous voulons tous te sauver et de plus je te l'ai dit déjà dit si je ne peux pas te sauver alors, il marqua une pause, alors je ne deviendrai jamais Hokage.

Sasuke baissa les yeux avec un léger sourire sa conviction était ébranlée.

-Moi aussi je veux que tu restes, prononça une voix timide.

Il leva la tête sur Miko qui s'était placé juste à côté de lui. Elle prit sa main en tremblant légèrement.

-Je ne te retiendrai pas parce que je n'en ai pas le courage comme Sakura a pu l'avoir il y a trois ans mais au fond de moi, les larmes emplirent ses yeux comme ils l'avaient souvent fait depuis son retour à Konoha, ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir faible.

-Parfait, conclut-il en tournant les talons.

-Mais si j'avais du cran, poursuivit-elle l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à s'arrêter, je te supplierais de rester avec moi, je te dirais que cette histoire avec Kakashi ce n'était rien et que ça n'a même pas durer un mois, je me jetterais dans tes bras et je pleurais jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. Ne pars pas, implora-t-elle en s'accrochant à son haut.

Elle sembla faire un ultime effort et s'éloigna légèrement, leurs regards se firent face. Elle esquissa un sourire:

-Soit heureux Sasuke.

-Oui, ajouta Naruto en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, à vrai dire tout faire pour te ramener n'était pas la meilleure solution, pars si c'est vraiment là que tu penses que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches… Mais n'oublie jamais, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une lueur déterminée et un sourire sérieux, que tu auras toujours ta place ici et qu'en tant que Hokage j'aurais besoin des meilleurs ninjas à mes côtés et sans toi jamais je ne pourrais y arriver.

Sakura s'avança à son tour en voyant le visage surpris de son ancien co-équipier. Elle se glissa entre les deux autres passant un bras derrière leur tête.

-Tous tes amis t'attendront et Konoha sera toujours ton village car c'est là que tous les gens qui t'aiment seront là pour t'accueillir. Alors fais ton choix.

Sasuke eut un léger ricanement.

-Vous êtes vraiment ridicules tous les trois, vous croyez vraiment que vos quelques paroles mielleuses peuvent changer quelque chose. N'oubliez pas que jusqu'à présent personne n'a pu me retenir vous avez eu beau essayer de tous y laisser vos sentiments, votre orgueil et même votre vie s'il l'avait fallu mais je n'ai toujours qu'une idée en tête… partir.

-C'est là qu'on voit que tu as vraiment un problème, se moqua Naruto.

-Tss, lui répondit son ancien ami avant de se diriger vers son ancien appartement sans plus les regarder.

-Vous croyez qu'on a réussi cette fois, demanda Naruto après avoir soufflé.

-Qui peut savoir, répondit sa sœur avec une voix excédée, il peut très bien repartir dans quelques minutes lorsqu'il sera sûr qu'on ne viendra plus le retarder.

-Moi je pense qu'il va rester, affirma Sakura, il n'a plus la force de briser les liens ni de cacher ce qu'il ressent. Il a trop besoin de cette chaleur qui émane de toi Naruto, il plus envie de sentir qu'il a une famille que de peur de perdre les êtres qui lui sont chers. Tu l'as transformé.

Naruto sourit et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, en souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'elle ait raison.

Miko s'éloigna sans les déranger, une fois de plus elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle comprenait ce que Sakura avait dû ressentir face au lien qui unissait ses deux co-équipiers.

Une compréhension et une confiance totale qui les reliaient, elle se demandait où était sa place dans leur cœur. Elle, qui avait tout perdue, n'était pas sûre d'être prête à revivre cette épreuve.

Ses pas résonnaient et se répercutaient sur tous les murs du quartier abandonné.

Il contemplait les reliques d'un passé insupportable, les maisons tombaient en ruines, les couleurs s'effaçaient sur l'emblème d'un passé glorieux entièrement fissuré.

L'incarnation de toute leur histoire pensa le jeune homme.

Plus il avançait et plus sa tête se faisait douloureuse, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses jambes tremblaient et une légère nausée l'envahissait. Il continuait pourtant de se diriger vers cette porte, accompagné par les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, la nuit où il avait tout perdu et laisser la haine habiter son cœur.

La tâche s'était fondue dans le bois des lattes mais elle apparaissait toujours écarlate et brillante dans son esprit. Les traits crispés, une expression de douleur sur le visage, il en suivait les contours du bout du doigt.

Dehors les arbres étaient en pleine santé, l'air était frais et les oiseaux chantaient, un vrai cadre idyllique.

Pourtant dans sa tête il ne voyait que des cadavres, du sang et le corps sans vie et mutilé de ses parents.

Si seulement il pouvait oublier et changer, ne garder que ses souvenirs avec l'équipe 7 ou encore ceux lointains du temps passé avec sa famille et Miko. Il avait trop peur d'aimer et de perdre, peur de souffrir, peur de faire encore des projets et que tout disparaisse, il était terrifié à l'idée de ressentir une nouvelle fois cette souffrance et cette solitude de ne plus rien avoir et de quand même continuer à vivre. La haine était son rempart, l'indifférence sa protection et son détachement son moyen de survie.

Survivre pour se venger et ne plus rien avoir qu'attendre seul la mort était-ce vraiment donner un sens à son existence?

Y a-t-il un moyen d'accéder au bonheur? Se demandait-il.

Dans son bureau, Tsunade restait songeuse face aux évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et contempla les dossiers posés devant elle sur le bureau.

-Que vas-tu faire Tsunade? Demanda Shizune.

-Je ne sais pas encore, lui répondit-elle, il y a tellement d'éléments à prendre en compte et faire la part des choses entre mon devoir de Hokage et mes sentiments n'est pas facile.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant d'ajouter: « Au fond ce n'est que l'histoire d'enfants qui cherchent désespérément le bonheur mais se heurtent à leur jalousie et leurs faiblesses. »

Comment pouvait-il faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Il se compliquait la vie. Son retour à Konoha allait être une vraie épreuve: des mois de surveillance, aucune mission, interdiction de quitter le village, obligation de se rendre au service des interrogatoires une fois par semaine et il était placé sous tutelle de ses anciens co-équipiers.

Il frissonnait rien qu'en y repensant, l'idée d'être sous la garde de Naruto et Sakura était assez effrayante.

- Sasuke, le hurlement qui se répercutait sur tous les murs de la ville ne pouvait appartenir qu'à celui qui était la fois son pire cauchemar et son plus grand réconfort.

Il se tourna pour voir Naruto, surexcité, se précipiter vers lui et lui envoyer une magistrale tape dans le dos qui lui coupa la respiration, il grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

-T'as pris la bonne décision, lui dit la pile électrique avec un large sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

A ce moment-là, ils furent rejoint par une Sakura essoufflée et furieuse, comme le montrait la veine proéminente sur son front.

-Bon sang Naruto c'était vraiment nécessaire ce marathon, la prochaine fois prends Lee avec toi, pesta-t-elle, moi j'ai vraiment pas assez d'endurance.

-Excuse-moi Sakura-chan, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné, mais je suis tellement content que je voulais absolument rattraper Sasuke pour lui parler.

-Eh bien tu es mal parti parce qu'il vient juste de s'en aller, déclara-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers la silhouette de son coéquipier qui s'éloignait.

Naruto eut un léger moment d'arrêt avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son co-équipier et criant son nom. Celui-ci, alerté par un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'une violente bourrasque de vent, se retourna et se mit à courir en voyant la masse bondissante et énervée de Naruto en train de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Les habitants de Konoha qui se promenaient ou vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations en ville purent alors assister à une scène qui était loin d'être banale.

L'héritier des Uchiwa était poursuivi par son compagnon aux cheveux blonds qui lui-même était suivi de leur co-équipière aux cheveux roses.

La course dura une heure. A bout de souffle, les trois ninjas s'assirent, après s'être rejoint, dans une ruelle. Le silence revint, ponctué de leur respiration saccadée.

-Bon sang, Sasuke, articula enfin Naruto. On peut savoir pourquoi on a dû faire ce sprint à travers tout le village. C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de te réintégrer dans l'équipe sept.

-Hum, fit-il avec un léger sourire sarcastique, tu parles d'une aubaine. Je suis à l'essai et sous votre surveillance qui voudrait de ça?

-Bon retour parmi nous Sasuke, dit Sakura avec un sourire doux.

Le jeune la contempla avec surprise et détourna la tête pour masquer ses émotions.

-Allez fais pas le timide, l'exhorta Naruto, tu pourrais quand même dire merci et aussi je pense qu'on va intégrer l'appellation Naruto-sensei à ton vocabulaire.

-Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu dis l'Idiot? C'est pas possible, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de toi comme surveillant, lança Sasuke qui avait du mal à garder un visage impassible et sans une once de colère.

-Comment ça l'Idiot? Non mais je rêve qui est le plus idiot de nous deux?

-J'en ai marre de ton bruit je rentre, il se remit en marche vers son appartement.

-Mais attends, objecta Naruto, tu ne dois pas te déplacer seul tu es sous ma surveillance.

Sakura soupira et les regarda s'éloigner avec nostalgie, elle savait en les voyant que leur amitié s'était renforcé et que si à Konoha rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux trois les liens seraient toujours aussi forts.

Ce soir-là, une ombre se glissa à pas de loup dans l'appartement, elle enleva ses chaussures et pris soin de ne pas faire craquer les lattes du plancher.

Elle avait la poignée sur la porte de la chambre lorsque la lumière fut brusquement mise dans la pièce.

Assis sur un fauteuil en face de l'intrus, Naruto avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-Alors c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, j'attends tes explications. Tu m'avais dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

-Oui mais on s'amusait tellement qu'on a pas vu passer l'heure et puis il n'est pas si tard que ça tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre tu vas être fatigué demain et cela va nuire à ton entraînement, elle déglutit et ajouta, tu devrais allez te coucher on en reparlera demain. D'ailleurs j'y vais moi-même. Allez bonne nuit!

Le jeune homme, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère devant ce flot de paroles destinées à noyer le poisson, tapa du poing et se leva.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille peu rassurée, inspira un bon coup et s'exclama:

-Bon sang, je ne suis pas ton père je ne vais pas t'empêcher de sortir mais si tu décides de rentrer tard tu dois prévenir, Sakura.

-Je suis désolée, répondit la jeune fille avec un air d'enfant prise en faute, je te promets que la prochaine fois je serai plus sérieuse.

Il faut dire que la soirée avait été riche en émotions et en révélations, comme elle le lui racontait installée entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse et ses bras l'entourant tendrement.

Le repas entre filles avait débuté avec le récit de Tenten racontant que sortir avec Neji c'était comme passer l'examen des Chûnin et que Kiba avait encore de la chance d'être en vie et que Hinata l'aime après tous les tics nerveux qu'il avait montré toutes la soirée avant de tomber à terre.

-Mais il s'est rattrapé en fin de soirée, objecta timidement Hinata, il a présenté un salut très respectueux à mon père et a su très bien parler de son rôle de ninja.

-Oui heureusement pour lui parce que j'ai cru que Neji allait le hacher menu une fois qu'on serait parti, se moqua Tenten.

Le reste de l'histoire se perdit dans un éclat de rire au cours duquel Ino tenta de faire passer discrètement la déclaration de sa relation avec Choji. Il y eut un silence puis elle fut assaillie des questions pour demander des détails. Temari en profita pour annoncer qu'elle devait partir pour régler quelque chose avant son départ et Sakura sourit en voyant une silhouette qui attendait à l'entrée accompagnée de la fumée d'une cigarette.

La petite fête se termina par les nouvelle qui avaient fait le tour du village le retour de Sasuke et le fait que Naruto ait été surpris dans la chambre de Sakura. Après le récit de ce dernier évènement par Sakura très gênée, elles se séparèrent avec toutes l'idée que c'était ce genre de moments qui leur faisaient oublier leurs peurs, leurs angoisses et la menace permanente de la mort au combat et en mission qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Naruto se réveilla dans la nuit et alla dans la cuisine en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Le verre tinta sur la table quand il le posa. Assis sur une chaise en bois, les coudes sur la table, il regardait la lune pâle et brillante par la fenêtre et se demandait où était vraiment la clef du bonheur et si elle réussirait à la trouver.

-Bon voyage et prends soin de toi grande sœur, murmura-t-il comme pour s'en persuader.

_Voilà, voilà. Des réclamations, des encouragements, des menaces? Je lis tout alors je vous laisse vous exprimer._

_Le prochain chapitre sera un bond dans le futur, je précise aussi que vous découvrirez bientôt __Le Manuel du Bonheur version 2__ parce que j'ai décidé de remanier les chapitres et d'exploiter des choses qui sont restées sur le brouillon._

_Je vous souhaite à nouveau de bonnes fêtes._


End file.
